Orange Lover: The Drama Continues
by polomints63
Summary: Rin is back with her blog and ready to face up to Len. This story we meet some new people who will change Rin's life forever... Will Rin and Mikuo make up? Will her and Len get together? I can't tell you! Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing. -COMPLETE-
1. Ice Cream and Nutella

**Hey guys! I can't talk because I'm busy, but here's the sequel!**

**Orange Lover. **

"**Ice Cream and Nutella"**

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Sorry I didn't finish my last post, there was a little bit of drama going on. Let's see - where did I leave off? Oh yeah, Rui was over and Len called...**

"Oh my god, it's Len!" **I said.**

"Answer it!" **Rui shouted.**

"No...there's only one thing to do..."

"MUM!"

**Yeah, that's right I told my MUM. The next day we went to the head mistress' office to get the situation taken care of.**

**Me and my parents sat down on a chair and my mum told her the whole story.**

"Thank you for contacting me, Mr. And Mrs. Kagane. I would like to apologise for this happening to Rin." **She said.**

"We just want that picture taken down and whoever is responsible for it to be punished." **Mum replied.**

"Don't worry, one of our pupils in charge of the website gave the name of the person who submitted the pictures. Why don't you come on in now...?" **She said, looking at the door.**

**It opened and Miku walked into the office.**

"You have to be kidding me." **I sighed.**

"Miku, is there something you'd like to say to Rin and her parents?" **The headmistress asked.**

"I'm sorry..." **She said – with a snide look on her face.**

"Can you at least pretend you give a shit?" **Dad asked her.**

"Kaito! So what is her punishment going to be?" **Mum asked.**

"She has two weeks of detention." **The headmistress replied.**

"She steals my daughter's pictures and puts them on the school website to humiliate her and all she gets is detention?" **Dad said looking pissed.**

"Well..." **She murmured.**

"I'm pretty sure this is some form of bullying. Is there anyone else we can talk to?" **Mum said.**

'_What did I get myself into?' _**I thought to myself.**

**After school.**

**I walked out of school and saw Mikuo at the bottom of the steps.**

"Hey, Rin!" **He smiled.**

"Hey, Mikuo, what's up?" **I asked.**

"Not much, I heard about what Miku did to you. I'm sorry, she's an ass." **He replied.**

"About that picture...it's not what it looks like. He kissed me I didn't kiss him." **I explained.**

"You don't have to explain anything to me, but I can see there's a lot on your mind. Wanna go to lunch with me? Maybe I can help clear it." **He said.**

"That's nice of you but maybe we can hang another time. I actually have somewhere I need to be." **I said, clasping my hands together.**

"Oh! Yeah! That's totally fine. I'll just go eat with my brother or something." **He frowned.**

"Great! Well tell Oliver I said hey. I gotta get going." **I said.**

"Yeah, see ya around." **He smiled.**

**I went to Len's house after school and showed him the picture on the website.**

"So what was this guy's name again?" **He asked, staring at the picture intently.**

"Piko..." **I frowned.**

"Well you tell Piko he has 5 minutes." **He said.**

"5 minutes for what?" **I asked.**

"A 5 minute head start before I come over there and kick his ass." **He replied, getting up and heading for the door.**

"What?! Len - no you can't hurt him!" **I shouted.**

"He shoved his tongue down your throat, Rin. You expect me to just let it go?" **He asked.**

"Maybe we can just calmly go talk to him tomorrow." **I said.**

"Talk? Calmly? No." **He scowled.**

**Is it weird that I think that Len getting mad is kind of...hot?**

"Len, please." **I frowned.**

"Fine we'll talk. But if he says anything to piss me off, I'm kicking his ass." **He said.**

**Tuesday!**

**I asked Neru to come with us to talk to Piko. I needed her support.**

**We were stood outside my house and ready to go.**

"Thanks again for coming along, Neru." **I smiled.**

"No problem, someone's gonna have to help you pull Len off of Piko anyway." **She said, looking over at him.**

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that." **He said.**

"Fingers crossed. Let's get going! I have to meet my mum somewhere in two hours." **I smiled.**

**We were about to leave when Mikuo came over to us.**

"Hey guys!" **He said.**

"What's he doing here?" **Len asked.**

"Shit's 'bout to go down." **Neru sighed.**

"Hey, Mikuo...what are you doing here." **I asked.**

"You said we could hang out one day so I just stopped by. What are you three doing?" **He said, looking at all of us.**

"We're about to go talk to that guy, Piko." **Neru smiled.**

"Awesome, I'll come along. I have a couple things I wanna say to him." **He said.**

"Like what? Maybe none of this would've happened if you'd been keeping an eye on her. Where were you when all of this was happening?" **Len asked.**

"Is this guy serious? I was at the booth working. Where were you? Hooking up with another guy's girlfriend?" **He scowled.**

"You know what? Instead of kicking Piko's ass, I should just kick yours." **Len said.**

"Len..." **I sighed.**

"Hit me. Make my fucking day." **Mikuo snarled.**

"Okay, guys, I think we need to all just take a deep breath...or a shot...or something!" **Neru said.**

**Then Dad came out of the house.**

"What the hell is going on out here? I can hear you guys from the bedroom. You boys need to stop fighting...well in front my house. Is that understood?" **He asked.**

"Yes, Sir." **Mikuo said.**

"Yeah, I guess..." **Len murmured.**

**I finally convinced Len to let Mikuo come along and we all went to Piko's house.**

**We knocked on his door and a white haired woman answered the door.**

"Can I help you?" **She asked.**

"Hi, is Piko home?" **I said.**

"Are you friends from school?" **She said, looking at everyone.**

"Yeaaaaaaah..." **Len replied.**

"Piko never has friends over, this is so exciting! I'll go get him!" **She smiled and went inside.**

"Wow we're the first people to come visit the poor guy and we're going to yell at him." **Neru frowned.**

"I think we should just leave you guys, I'm starting to feel a little bad about all of this." **Mikuo said.**

"What's wrong, Hatsune, scared?" **Len asked.**

"I think Mikuo is right, let's just leave before he comes out." **I said, and we started walking down the street.**

"Rin?"

**Shit**

"Piko...hey." **I smiled awkwardly.**

"Leave her alone, alright? She's not interested." **Len scowled.**

"Len, man, chill. Listen, man, we were just leaving we don't want any problems." **Mikuo said with his hands up and lead us away.**

**Then Piko's mum came out.**

"Hey, honey, where's everyone going? I just put the cookies in the oven..." **She sighed.**

"COOKIES?!" **Neru smiled.**

"Neru!" **I shouted.**

**I had to meet my mum at her friend's house, I used to do ballet with her daughter and she wanted us to be friends I guess...**

**I went over to the house to find Mum waiting for me.**

"What took you so long to get here?!" **She asked.**

"Uh...see it's kind of a really long story." **I murmured.**

"You can save it for later. Mrs. Sweet's daughter is in the back garden waiting to meet you. Say hi and try to be nice." **She said.**

"You want me to walk into someone's back garden and just start a conversation with them?" **I asked.**

"Rin...just go." **She sighed.**

**I walked around the back of the house and saw this really cute garden with a blonde girl stood in the middle.**

"Hey, there!" **I smiled, walking over to her.**

"You must be Rin, I'm Ann. My mum said we did ballet together when we were younger but I don't remember you." **She said.**

"Oh...I remember you. You were like the best in the group but I never talked to you." **I blushed.**

"Thanks, do you still do ballet?" **She asked.**

"No, I do...nothing. I just sit at home most days..." **I murmured.**

"Oh...um can I get you something to eat or drink?" **She smiled.**

"Actually can I use the bathroom? I've been holding it since 2." **I frowned.**

"Yeah, just go down the corridor, it's on your right." **She laughed.**

**When I came back from the bathroom, I heard a noise but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.**

"What's that noise? It's coming from the cellar...hmm...if I go down there I could possibly get attacked by some evil cellar child...eh, what the hell I have nothing better to do." **I shrugged and went downstairs.**

**When I got down there this guy with black hair and glasses was playing the guitar.**

"You're really good!" **I smiled.**

"Thanks...and who are you?" **He asked.**

"I'm Rin; I was just hanging out with Ann when I heard music coming from down here." **I replied.**

"I'm Kiyoteru. So are you one of my sister's 'friends'?" **He said.**

"Yeah...something like that I guess." **I smiled.**

"So are you out? Or still in? Or do you have one foot out the door?" **He asked.**

"Huh?" **I frowned.**

"Are you half or full?" **He said.**

**Half or full? I guess he was asking if I was hungry.**

"Umm...I guess I'm pretty full." **I replied.**

"Cool, cool. You like 'That 70's Show'?" **He asked.**

**We watched TV for about 20 minutes until Ann came down.**

"I see my brother has trapped you in his smelly dungeon." **She said.**

"Come on, it doesn't smell THAT bad!" **Kiyoteru frowned.**

"It smells like hot wings and feet down here, Kiyoteru." **Ann frowned.**

"Oh, God...it really does!" **I frowned, covering my mouth.**

"Get outta here, Ann, your making us miss the funny parts!" **Kiyoteru said.**

"I actually came down here to tell Rin her mum is ready to go." **Ann said.**

"Already? But I was having a good time...okay tell her I'll be up there in a minute." **I frowned.**

"You know since you came late and my brother dragged you down here, we didn't really get to hang. How about we hang out this weekend, maybe you can stay the night?" **She asked.**

"Yeah totally!" **I replied.**

"Aww, how cute!" **Kiyoteru sneered.**

"Shut up." **Ann scowled.**

**When I got home the only person I could think about was Piko. I felt so bad.**

**I was sat at the kitchen counter with an empty jar of 'Nutella' and a bowl of strawberry ice cream when Mum found me.**

"What's wrong, Rin?" **She asked.**

"Nothing, I'm fine." **I replied.**

"You just ate a jar of 'Nutella' and now you're eating ice cream, something is wrong." **She said.**

"Piko doesn't have any friends...and we were the first kids to come visit him and all we wanted to do was yell at him." **I sighed.**

"I'm sure he has friends, Rin, don't beat yourself up." **She said, stroking my hair.**

"Len was being such a jerk to him, Mum, you should've seen his face." **I frowned.**

"If it's bothering that much then go talk to him, I'm sure he'll feel better once you show that you care." **She smiled.**

**WEDNESDAY...**

**So I took my mum's advice and went to Piko's house.**

**I knocked on the door and Piko answered.**

"Hey, Piko! Can I come in?" **I asked.**

"NO." **He shouted.**

"What? Why?" **I frowned.**

"Why would I want you in my house? You brought your friends over to 'talk' to me. I heard what you guys were saying through my bedroom window. I wish you would've told me you were talking to someone else and you weren't interested in me instead of making me make a complete ass of myself. The sad part is that I actually thought I had a chance with you. You were different than the other girls and I thought you really understood me. But I guess the only types of guys you like are jocks and guys that look like runway models, right?" **He asked.**

"No, Piko, not at all." **I replied.**

"And weren't you with the guy that pretended he didn't even know you that day at the beach? I guess 'asshole' is type. Sorry I don't meet your standards. You can leave now." **He said coldly.**

"Okay, I'm sorry you feel that way." **I apologised.**

"No...you're really not." **He said and then the door slammed in my face.**

**OUCH! It sucks because I really did mean it when I said sorry but I understand why he would think I'm insincere. Rui came over when I got home and I told her everything, she's really the only person I can talk to about this.**

"He told you that? Ha! Words hurt more than a punch in the boob sometimes." **She smiled.**

"A punch in the boob? Really, Rui?" **I asked.**

"Oh, come on! You and I both know it hurts when you hit your boob." **She replied.**

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you wearing?"** I asked, pointing to her short blue top, high waist pink shorts, fishnet tights and pink boots.**

"You don't like it? All the cool girls are wearing it! I bet if I was tan and had long blonde hair I'd be sexy." **She said, putting her hands on her hips.**

"It looks very whore couture." **I said, narrowing my eyes.**

"Eh, whatever. I bet Len would like it on you." **She smiled.**

"Don't even mention Len. He was being such a tool to Mikuo and Piko yesterday." **I sighed.**

"Well what did you expect from him? He looks like a douche...but SEE you should have taken me with you!" **She said.**

**Then Mum came in with her phone in her hand.**

"Rin, I just got off the phone with Mrs. Sweet and she said you and Ann were having a sleepover this weekend?" **She asked.**

"Yeah, we're gonna hang out a little bit more." **I smiled.**

"You're hanging out with Ann Sweet? The ballerina?" **Rui asked.**

"Yup! You know her?" **I replied.**

"Yeah, she goes to my school...um you know she's-"She** was saying, but Mum cut her off.**

"Rui, what do you have on?! You look like you should be standing on the corner. Your mother is going to freak out when she sees you in this." **She said, shaking her head.**

"She's what, Rui?" **I asked.**

"You know what? I'll let you find out yourself." **She scowled.**

**I wonder what Rui was going to say...she left right after my mum indirectly called her a prostitute. Well anyway, I hope Len stops acting like a jerk and Piko finds a place in his heart to forgive me. I'll talk to you all later!**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**This one is for all you Len lovers out there ;) We see a new side of him, Rin goes to Ann's sleepover and finds out in a very awkward way she's lesbian. Len takes Rin out on a nice date and Rin's mum has a couple of questions to ask her.**


	2. On a Scale of 1-10

**Hey, I know this is a bit later than normal but I've been getting my hair done ;)**

**MizuneMinamiki: I'm glad you like the story so much!**

**Haha, sounds like you have some cool friends(!)**

**Everyone loves Len and I don't think I'll be killing Mikuo anytime soon.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: I hope she has fun!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Rosie-Sama98: I really need to stop watching TV while I write -_-**

**Haha, but Ann is a nice lesbian **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Sato Valentine: Aww thank you so much!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**On a Scale of 1-10"**

**Hey, world, it has been the best and most awkward weekend of my life...let's start with Thursday.**

**THURSDAY 3**

**Len had come over, but I had a lot on my mind. I was still thinking about what Piko said to me.**

**We were in my room talking.**

"It was so epic, Rin! One of my friends got into the trolley and we pushed him in the middle of the road. He was so close to getting hit by a truck! But a tree got in his way and he broke both of his legs...it was AWESOME." **He said.**

"Mhm, yeah, sounds like fun." **I said with my arms folded.**

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out ever since I got here." **He said, looking concerned.**

"Yeah, I'm fine." **I smiled.**

"Are you sure?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." **I replied.**

**Then he came over to me and stroked my cheek.**

"Hmm...are you lying to me?" **He smiled.**

"No, I'm not lying, silly." **I replied.**

"Promise?" **He asked.**

"I promise." **I smiled.**

**Then he kissed me. It felt like he was saying so many things just through his lips. Before I knew what was happening he lay me on the bed, still kissing me.**

**Soon we were down to just he was down to his underwear and I was just in my pajama pants, making out.**

**Then I heard the front door open.**

"Rin, I'm home!" **Mum called.**

"Shit, my mum is home! Get up!" **I whispered.**

"Awh, come on, she's not going to come in here." **He smiled.**

"I'm about to come show you all the new stuff I bought!" **She shouted.**

"You obviously don't know my mum, huh?" **I asked.**

**He hugged me and said:**

"Why does this keep happening?!"

**I had to hurry and hide him before my mum walked in. I wouldn't know how to explain a half naked guy to her.**

"So where do you want me to hide this time, huh?" **He asked.**

"In the bathroom! Hurry!" **I whispered.**

**Len shot through the bathroom door just as my mum came into my room.**

"Hey, Mum!" **I smiled.**

"Hi, sweetheart...where's your shirt?" **She asked.**

"Oh, I was just trying on clothes for tomorrow. I want to look my best for that sleepover." **I replied.**

"Honey, you're sweating." **She said.**

"Oh...um...that's because it's so hot in here. I guess I better crack open those windows." **I murmured.**

"Yes and close those curtains. I don't want anyone peeping in here. I guess I'll show you my stuff when you're done." **She said looking over to my messed up bed.**

"Yeah, I'll be like 20 minutes." **I said, stepping in front of it.**

"Alright, see you in 20." **She said and walked out of the door.**

"Okay, she's gone." **I sighed.**

"Rin?" **Len asked from behind the door.**

"Yes?" **I replied.**

"Can I ask you something?" **He said.**

"Sure...go for it." **I said, placing my hand on the door knob.**

"Uhh..." **He murmured.**

"Len...you're starting to scare me now." **I said.**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" **He asked.**

**I opened the bathroom door and went inside. As soon as I saw him I held both of his hands.**

"Hmm...I don't know." **I smiled.**

"Pretty please? With sugar and sprinkles and all that other shit on top." **He said.**

"DUH. Of course I do." **I laughed.**

**Then he kissed me. It was nothing like we'd ever done before. It had more meaning in it, you know?**

**I snuck Len out of my window and called Neru over to tell her what happened.**

"Oh my goshhh! I can't believe he asked you out! AND you almost lost it! SO JEALOUS. I'm going to be a virgin until I'm, like, 35, watch!" **She said.**

"No you're not!" **I laughed.**

"Okay, so I have to ask...did you see his...you know." **She said, raising her eyebrows.**

"Neru!" **I said.**

"What?! Anyone would ask that question! So did you?!" **She asked.**

"No..." **I replied.**

"AH! Liar!" **She smiled.**

**FRIDAY **

**It was time for Ann's sleepover...I was a bit nervous considering I'd only known the girl for a couple of days.**

**Her room was nice but it was kinda empty and it had a blue wall, a yellow wall, a pink wall and a wall that hadn't been painted yet.**

"Sorry there's not much in my room, I'm in the process of redecorating. What do you think?" **She asked.**

"It's pretty, I love the different colour walls." **I replied.**

"Thanks, my room used to be black and pink. Lame, right?" **She said.**

"Yeah, black and pink...TOTALLY lame." **I muttered.**

**Those were the colours of my room!**

"My brother set up something in the back garden for us, let's go!" **She said.**

**When we went into her back garden we saw a yellow, orange and pink water tunnel.**

**Kiyoteru was standing next to it in blue checked swimming shorts. He looked good without the glasses. Kinda the reason why I wear contacts.**

"Hey, Rin! What do you think?! Pretty cool, huh?" **He asked.**

"Oh...a water tunnel. Looks fun, but too bad I don't have a swimming costume." **I replied.**

"Don't worry, you can borrow one of mine." **Ann smiled.**

"Oh...yay..." **I murmured.**

**The reason I wasn't excited was because I'm not 100% comfortable with my body...and plus I'd be standing next to a fucking ballerina! Do you know how skinny they are?! But...I did end up having a pretty damn good time.**

**I ended up wearing Ann's red bikini with a pink flowery trim and I thought it looked really nice on me.**

**We all took turns to slide down the tunnel and I just felt really happy.**

**After that me and Ann had an epic pillow fight and then ate pizza in her garden. There's nothing better than eating food by a pool at night.**

**When it was getting late I decided to settle down for the night on Ann's air bed but I couldn't find any duvets for me to use. **

"Hey ,Ann, do you know where the extra blankets are?" **I asked.**

**She was looking out of window, onto the street.**

"Ann? Is everything okay?" **I said, getting worried.**

"My friend is here, you can hang out with my brother for a few minutes, I'm going to see what she wants." **She said, turning round.**

"Kiyoteru? You down here?" **I asked when I reached the bottom of the cellar steps. The room was empty.**

"Guess not..."

**I'd better find Ann and check up on her if I couldn't find Kiyoteru so I went back upstairs and out of the front door.**

"Hey, I didn't see Kiyoteru, are you sure everything is okay?" **I asked as I opened the door.**

"Ohmygod."

**This random girl had her arm around Ann!**

"I...I...I'm sorry." **I murmured.**

"Hey...this is IA." **Ann said, blushing slightly.**

"Hi, nice meeting you." **She smiled.**

"Yeaaah...okay, so I'm just gonna go now. I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow. You girls have, umm...fun." **I said hurriedly and then started walking down the street.**

**I know they probably thought I was a bitch for reacting that way but I didn't care. I left and wen't straight to Len's house...in my socks.**

"I've never seen two girls together...well, on 'Glee' but not in real life, it was so weird." **I explained to him as we sat on the sofa in his room, **"I don't even think I can hang out with her anymore. It's just going to be awkward. I probably won't even look at her the same." **I said with my eyebrows raised.**

"Rin, she's gay, she doesn't have the plague. Stop acting like she's diseased. So what, she likes girls, love is love, right?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, you're right." **I smiled.**

"And plus, if she did like you, you should take that as a compliment. Guys AND girls want you." **He said.**

"I never thought of it like that." **I laughed.**

"Too bad you're all mine." **He smiled.**

**SATURDAY!**

**I stayed the night at Len's...don't worry, nothing happened. We both fell asleep at 11.**

**I walked into his kitchen that morning to find him waiting for me.**

"Well, well, well, look who decided to FINALLY wake up." **He smiled.**

"Hey, no one told you to wake up at 6." **I said.**

**So there we were again, in the house ALONE...**

**Len pushed my onto the counter and started kissing my neck.**

"Don't you think maybe we should go in your room." **I said, hugging him.**

"Relax, no one's here." **He said, his breath tickling my neck.**

"Um, actually, yes, someone is here." **Len's mum said from in the doorway.**

"Heeey, Mum..." **Len said, getting off of me.**

"I didn't know you stayed the night, Rin. I thought I told Len no girls were allowed to stay over past 8." **She said.**

"She fell asleep, Mum, I couldn't just wake her up." **Len replied.**

"We'll talk about this later. It was nice seeing you , Rin, I'm actually meeting your mother for coffee after work, what a coincidence." **She said.**

"Oh...I..." **I murmured.**

"I'll see you too later. Have a good day." **She said.**

**Then she walked out of the room and we heard the front door shut a few seconds later.**

"So it's official...our parents are the biggest cock blocks to ever walk the face of the earth." **Len said.**

"You're just now realising this?" **I asked.**

"Let's go on a date tonight...what do you say?" **He said.**

"Hell yeah!" **I smiled.**

**Later That Day 3**

**Rui popped up at the house like she always does...so I decided to tell her about Len.**

"So when were you going to tell me that Ann was gay?" **I asked, smoothing down my black shirt in the mirror.**

"Well I was going to before your mum told me I should be giving £5 handy j's on the corner." **She replied.**

"Sorry about that. So guess who's got a boyfriend." **I laughed.**

"You?! Oh, God, please don't tell me it's that Hatsune kid again." **She sighed.**

"Nope, LEN!" **I said, staring at my face in the mirror.**

"OHMIIIGODDD. Have you banged him yet?! I'm so fucking jealous, you get to see that hot piece of ass naked!" **She said, her eyes wide.**

"No! I haven't seen him naked!" **I said, frowning at her through the mirror.**

"Okay, on a scale from 1-10, 10 being HOLY SHIT, how much do you think he's packing?" **She asked.**

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I don't know!" **I replied, turning round.**

"Awh, guess! I know you felt it up against you." **She smiled.**

"Wow. Okay, I am NOT talking about this with you." **I said, my face straight.**

"If you can...sneak a picture!" **She winked.**

"Rin, Len is here!" **Mum called from the corridor.**

"Remember: TAKE A PICTURE." **She grinned.**

**I went into the living room where Len was standing in a crème dress shirt.**

"Hey, you're looking good!" **I said.**

"Thanks, I tried my best to get dressed up." **He replied.**

"You look great! Ready to go?" **I asked.**

"Yeah, but first I have a surprise waiting for you outside." **He replied.**

**When we walked out of the front door there was a black 'Rolls Royce' waiting for us!**

"Ohmygod, Len, where'd you get this?!" **I asked.**

"My dad has a couple of connections. Get in!" **He replied.**

**He took me out to dinner and we walked around town for a while. It was weird to be with that guy that every girl stared at. Like seriously, EVERY girl stared at him, but not once did he look at them. His eyes were on me the whole time. Do you know how amazing it felt to actually be with a guy who wanted to put their arm around you in public without caring if any of his friends saw? I haven't kissed many guys...but the few I have kissed never made me feel like this. I don't know if it's the way he puts his arms around me, or the fact that he's a lip biter. Or maybe it's because his breath always smells like he brushed his teeth for five hours straight. Or maybe it's because his kisses calm me down and I feel safe in his arms...I don't know. I can't explain the feeling he gives me. I guess he's just that perfect, huh? Who would've thought...oh and guess who's not a virgin anymore?! Yupp...in the car...talk about classy. But come on, what did you expect?! There was no way we'd ever be alone at home.**

**I had got home around 10 and I was just browsing around YouTube until my mum knocked on my door.**

"Rin, can I come in?" **She asked.**

"Yeah, door's open!" **I replied.**

**So she opened the door and came over to me.**

"Hey, working on homework?" **She asked.**

"Nope, just watching a video Len sent me." **I replied.**

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Len." **She said.**

**I got off the chair and turned to face her.**

"Okay...what's up?" **I asked.**

**Then she sighed. Oh no.**

"I'm just going to be straight forward with you. Are you having sex?" **She asked.**

"What?" **I said, my eyes wide.**

"Mrs. Kagamine said you spent the night with Len and I saw him in his boxers in your room the other day." **She said.**

"You were spying on me?" **I scowled.**

"Hey, I told you to close the curtains." **She replied.**

"We didn't do anything that day." **I explained.**

"Okay, let me rephrase that question: Are you having ora—"

"Omg. Omg. Omg. Don't even finish that sentence! **I said.**

**Do you know how long I successfully avoided this conversation? 17 YEARS! I can't believe she wants to bring it up NOW.**

"I'm your mum, it's my job to ask these questions." **She said.**

"Look, I'm not going to be on '16 and Pregnant' anytime soon so you have nothing to worry about, promise." **I replied.**

"Alright, honey, goodnight." **She smiled.**

"Night, Mum, loooveeee yoooou!" **I grinned.**

**I could hear it in her voice that she knew I was feeding her a load of bullshit, but hey, when I'm ready to talk to her about it then I will. Were any of your sex talks as awkward as mine? I better get to bed. Talk to you all soon.**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Rin and Len go out to hang with Ann and IA and Len runs into an old friend of his. Rin tells Neru about her err...romantic night with Len and Neru isn't too thrilled.**

**Len shows up at the house while Rin is tutoring Mikuo...ONCE AGAIN. Teto tips Rin off about some pictures of Len and a certain someone.**

**Also, a big thank you to:**

**MizuneMinamiki**

**BlueAnimeBunnies**

**CaramellYandere**

**Sato Valentine**

**For following the story and:**

**CrownClown1823**

**CaramellYandere**

**Sato Valentine**

**For favouriting the story!**

**Bye!**


	3. The Photo Booth: TAKE TWO

**Hey, guys. My boyfriend broke up with me again for NO REASON. It was a misunderstanding! I'm just telling you this because if this chapter isn't up to the normal standards that's why.**

**MizuneMinamiki: I'm glad you think it's so awesome!**

**I'm not planning to kill him but I can't give away storylines.**

**I assure you Rin isn't going to get pregnant!**

**Yeah, Rui does say some awesome things.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Everyone likes Rin's mum!**

**Yes, sexy time.../:)**

**Thanks for the review!**

**LsRs: Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**The Photo Booth: TAKE TWO"**

**Hey, guys! Let's just jump into the good stuff, shall we?**

**SUNDAY 3**

**I had ripped my contacts and had no choice but to put back on those huge glasses.**

"I look...HORRIBLE." **I said, looking at myself in the bathroom mirror.**

**When I went back into my room I realised that my room just had a doorway and NO door.**

"What the...wait a minute, WHERE'S MY DOOR!" **I shouted.**

**I stomped down to the garage and cornered my dad.**

"Dad, do you by any chance know what happened to my DOOR?!" **I asked.**

"Yup! I took it off while you were asleep." **He replied.**

"Well...well put it back!" **I scowled.**

"Ah, Rin, Rin, Rin." **He said, getting up and walking over to me, **"I'll put it back when you stop having half naked boys hiding in your room."

**And then he went back inside.**

"Ugh, I can't believe Mum told him!" **I said.**

"Hey, Rin, can we talk?"

**I turned round and Ann was stood behind me.**

"Oh, hey! Yeah! But first, I'm sorry for leaving the other night." **I apologised.**

"It's really okay. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You can bring your boyfriend; it can be like a double date." **She said.**

"And you're bringing your..." **I trailed off.**

"IA. I'm bringing IA. So do you wanna come?" **I asked.**

"Yeah! I'll tell Len when he gets here." **I smiled.**

**Talking To Len...**

"NO." **He shouted as soon as I suggested it.**

"Please?" **I asked.**

"I don't know these girls...you BARELY know them." **He replied.**

"Pleaseee?" **I frowned.**

"Rin, I said no." **He said.**

"PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE!"

"FINE. I'll go..." **He muttered.**

**The Date...**

**Kiyoteru was playing pool with some girl, they looked pretty happy.**

"Oh look, they're having loads of fun without us, guess we better go!" **Len said.**

"We'll only stay for a few minutes, promise." **I replied.**

"2O minutes top." **He told me.**

"Hey, Rin, glad you made it!" **Ann said.**

"Nice seeing you again, Rin!" **Kiyoteru smiled.**

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." **I said.**

"Yeah, I live for pool! Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my girlfriend!" **He said, putting his arm around the girl.**

**She was wearing a black mini dress, had her hair over to one side and was wearing silver dangly earrings.**

"Oh...well this is my boyfriend, Len." **I murmured.**

"Len?" **Kiyoteru's girlfriend asked.**

"Hey, Yuki." **Len said.**

"Ohmygod! I haven't seen you since you were in Year 10! How are you?!" **She asked.**

"I'm good, how's Oxford?" **He replied.**

"We actually met at Oxford, isn't that right, babe?" **Kiyoteru asked Yuki.**

"Wait...YOU go to Oxford?" **Len said, looking shocked.**

"Well no...I worked at the McDonalds down the street but still..." **Kiyoteru replied, raising an eyebrow.**

"Every girl in school used to have a huge crush on Len! We were all so sad when you got kicked out." **Yuki smiled.**

"He got kicked out?!" **I asked.**

"Yeah...I'll explain that later." **Len replied.**

"Oops...WELL, I guess I better just shut up and play some pool." **Yuki said.**

"Come on, Len, you up for a game?" **Kiyoteru asked.**

**The boys played pool and the girls sat and talked but after an hour I was ready to go.**

**Before we left Len found a photo booth and walked over to it.**

"You wanna take some pictures? Maybe this time no one will steal them and put them online." **He smiled.**

"I'd love to." **I replied.**

**After we'd taken the pictures Len ran out of the photo booth and grabbed them.**

"Look, no one took them!" **He cheered.**

"Thank you for coming with me, I know you didn't wanna come." **I said, hugging him.**

"You know I'd do anything for you." **He grinned.**

**Then we just stood there for ages hugging.**

"AWWWWW!"

**Everyone had gathered round to spy on us. How sweet.**

**When I got back I framed the pictures and hung them on my bedroom wall.**

**The first one was Len trying to kiss me, the second one was him hugging my shoulders from behind, the third one was of us about to kiss and the fourth one was of us kissing.**

**With Neru...**

"These have to be the cutest pictures ever!" **Neru smiled when she saw them.**

"Aren't they adorable?! Okay, so I have some news for you!" **I grinned.**

"Ah, tell me! Tell me!" **She said.**

"Guess who's not a virgin anymore..." **I said, making sure to keep my voice down.**

"OHMYGOD. WHEN?! WHERE!?" **She asked.**

"Shh! I don't want my parents to hear. But it was last night in his car!" **I smiled.**

"Uh...his car?" **Neru asked.**

"I'm not liking that look on your face..." **I frowned.**

"Well I'd figure you'd want your first time to be on...a BED. But I guess a car is cool...kind of like the Titanic." **She said, one eyebrow raised.**

"Oh no! You're right, a car was trashy...am I a whore?" **I asked, covering my face with my hands.**

"No...I mean...well..." **She replied.**

"Fuck my life." **I frowned.**

**MONDAY.**

**I had a surprise visitor after school...**

**I was watching TV in the garage when Mikuo came over.**

"Hey, Rin." **He said.**

"Hi, Mikuo...what's up?" **I asked.**

"I was wondering if you could help me with my Chemistry homework. I know you're good at it." **He replied.**

"I don't know." **I said, turning away.**

"Please?" **He asked.**

**This all seemed too familiar...**

**We were sat at my table in the study just like the first time we met.**

"I'm never gonna get this." **He sighed.**

"Yes you will, you just need practice." **I said.**

"Rin!" **Mum called.**

"Um...I'll be right back." **I murmured, getting up.**

**I was about to go into the corridor when Len walked into the room.**

"Hey!" **I said.**

"I've got a surprise for you!" **He smiled, one arm behind his back.**

"Hmmm...oh really?" **I asked.**

**Len pulled out a bouquet of pink roses handed them to me.**

"Awh, Len!" **I smiled.**

"Do you like them?" **He asked.**

"Yes! Thank you!" **I replied and then kissed him.**

"Come on, really?" **Mikuo asked from the table.**

"Supp, Hatsune?" **Len said, **"Remind me why he's here again?" **He asked, taking my hands.**

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." **He said, getting up.**

**Then stormed past us and went out of the front door.**

"Sorry, I was helping him with homework. Let me go put those books away and then we can hang out." **I replied.**

**When I was putting the notebook away I noticed a note from Mikuo inside.**

_**Rin, **_

_**Meet me at my house tonight. We need to talk.**_

_**-Mikuo**_

"Everything okay?" **Len asked, walking into my bedroom.**

"Umm...yeah." **I replied. **"I'll be there in a minute."

**I went to go see Mikuo that night; I know I probably shouldn't have...**

**Mikuo was waiting outside for me when I got to his house.**

"Hey, you came." **He said.**

"Yeah, but I only came to tell you that this needs to stop." **I said, holding up my hand,**

"Uh...what needs to stop?" **He asked.**

"You just randomly coming over to my house and all of that. Len doesn't like it and he's my boyfriend now so..." **I trailed off.**

"What do you see in that guy, Rin? He's such a fucking piece of shit." **He said.**

"Don't talk about him like that!" **I scowled, poking his chest.**

"Whoa, Rin, calm down. I'm just telling you the truth." **He frowned.**

"Well, you know what? That piece of shit has treated me better than you EVER have, Mikuo." **I said, poking him again.**

"You have to be kidding me! He doesn't care about you; you're just another girl he fucked." **He shouted.**

"God, I hate you...I hate you so much." **I said, my eyes filling up with tears.**

"If you hate me so much than why are you crying? You obviously care." **He said coldly.**

"I have to go." **I said and walked off.**

**I don't know why I was crying...anger, maybe? I had to talk to someone.**

**I walked over to Ann's house and knocked on the door.**

**Yuki came to the door.**

"Hey, Rin, right?" **She asked.**

"Hi, how are you?!" **I replied.**

"Great...um, Ann isn't here right now but I'll tell her you stopped by." **She said.**

"I'm actually here to talk to you." **I said, clenching my fists inside my gloves.**

**We went inside Ann's living room where Kiyoteru was on the computer and I asked Yuki what she knew about Len.**

"Well, I know Len from secondary school. I'm a year older than him, I left last year." **She told me.**

"Do you know why he got kicked out?" **I asked.**

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?!" **Kiyoteru called from the computer.**

"Shut up, Kiyoteru! This is GIRL TALK." **Yuki replied, **"Anyway, like I was saying...I honestly don't know why he got kicked out." **She shrugged her shoulders, **"There are SO many rumours about what really happened." **She said, raising her arms, **"Some say he was caught with a girl in the bathroom, he was sleeping with teachers and they found drugs in his locker."

"Seriously? He won't even talk to me about it." **I said.**

"Maybe he just isn't ready to talk about it just yet; guys need time for things like that." **She smiled, **"Do you know how many girls liked him in school? I swear a good 90%."

"I'm not sure how that's supposed to make me feel better." **I said, raising my eyebrows.**

"Even though he had girls all over him, he never went out with any of them." **She said, **"You must be something special, Rin."

"I hope so..." **I smiled.**

**TUESDAY...**

**Len said he was going to pick me up from school today, but when I came outside I saw him talking to HER.**

"Why does he still talk to her?!" **I asked myself.**

**He was stood there listening to Miku talk his socks up and down. (Some British talk there)**

"It's pathetic how she's all over him, huh?" **Teto asked, standing next to me.**

"Ahh!" **I screamed, jumping back.**

"Omg, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" **She frowned.**

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" **I scowled.**

"Sorry...I was just saying how it's pathetic that Miku is all over Len. I mean, she even posts pictures of them on her 'Tumblr'." **She said.**

"You think you can email me the link to her 'Tumblr'?" **I asked.**

"Yeah! Of course!" **She smiled.**

**Even though I don't talk to Teto, it was always good to know someone who was obsessed with cyber stalking popular people.**

"I can't believe she still has these up..." **I said to myself, scrolling through the pictures.**

**There was a picture of her kissing Tucker outside school and another one at a different angle.**

"Yuck...I think I'm gonna be sick...they actually look happy in this one." **I said, coming to a picture of Miku with her arms around Len with him stroking her cheek.**

"Wait a minute...is Len wearing..." **I said, enlarging the picture.**

**He was wearing a school uniform! It was a blue crest with yellow outlining it.**

"Oh my god, he was still in school when this was taken!" **I said, my eyes wide.**

**Then the doorbell rang and I heard someone say, **"Rin, are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in!" **I called, closing my laptop and getting up.**

"Hey, where were you after school? I was waiting for half an hour." **Len said.**

"How long have you known Miku?" **I asked.**

"Umm...a while." **He replied.**

"Let me rephrase that: How long were you two messing around with each other?" **I said.**

"Not very long." **He said, looking at the floor.**

"Len, she has pictures of you guys kissing from Year 10. You've been getting off with her for over a year." **I frowned.**

"I...well..." **He murmured.**

"You were with her for all of her and Mikuo's relationship. No wonder he can't stand you." **I scowled.**

"I'm going to leave now because I don't like the way this conversation is going." **He frowned, **"If I wanted to get lectured about being a 'good' person, I would've stayed home and listened to my mum."

**Then he walked out of my room and out the front door.**

**Be honest...do you guys think I was lecturing him? I was only stating facts. I need to take a long hot shower and go to sleep. Thanks for listening, guys.**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**It's a big secret!**

**Thanks to Lau-chan-Miki-chi and LsRs and the people that I couldn't find on my email for following the story and LsRs plus all the other people that I couldn't find on my email for favouriting the story!**

**Bye!**


	4. Rei

**Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Hope you enjoy your holiday! Haha, Len is being kinda annoying right now, poor Rin!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Rosie-Sama98: I've only read one story with Kiyoteru but he's not that big in the story anyway. What Rin does in the back of a car is her decision.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: Haha!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Rei****"**

**Hey, everyone! Orange Lover. here. These past few days have been the craziest of my life. It all started on Wednesday.**

**WEDNESDAY **

**I didn't speak to Len that whole day after our little 'fight'.**

**I was reading in the garage when Mum came to talk to me.**

"Hey, honey, why are you out here reading?" **She asked.**

"It's the only place where I'm somewhat alone, you know since you took my DOOR." **I replied.**

**She came and sat down next to me.**

"You need to understand where we're coming from, you lied to us and that's your punishment."

"But did you really have to take my door?! You could have just grounded me like normal parents." **I said, raising my hand in frustration.**

"Len would find a way to sneak in...speaking of Len, where is he? I haven't seen him in a couple of days." S**he said, smiling sadly.**

"I saw some old pictures of him and Miku and got kind of mad...and he left." **I sighed.**

"Well go get him!" **She smiled.**

"Eh, I can't just go get him...it doesn't work like that." **I said, smiling at her sadly.**

"Rin, go. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about here." **She said.**

"Alright, I'll go." **I smiled.**

**I knocked on Len's door and waited. Len came out of the door with a weird red shirt and a school boy hairstyle. WTF.**

"Uh...hey, how are you?" **He asked.**

"Wow, we don't talk for a day and you completely change your whole look...are you having an identity crisis or what?" **I replied.**

"Len, someone's here for you!" **He laughed.**

"You're high, huh?" **I asked.**

**But then Len came outside the way he usually is and stood next to preppy Len! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?!**

"Oh, Rin...why are you here so late?" **He asked.**

**I looked at Preppy Len and then at Rocker Len and then at both of them together.**

"I...I think I'm going to be sick." **I murmured.**

**I ended up fainting. It was too much for me to handle!**

**I woke up on Len's sofa in his bedroom whilst he was on the computer.**

"I had the craziest dream..." **I said.**

**Then Preppy Len walked into the room!**

"Ah, there's 'Sleeping Beauty'!" **He said.**

"Leave her alone, Rei, she's already confused. And the fact that you're dressed like a creep doesn't help the situation." **Len said from the computer.**

"You know, we wouldn't be in this situation if you would've told her about me and Mum said she likes this shirt!" **Rei said, face palming.**

"I can't believe this...there's two of you." **I frowned.**

"Don't talk to him, Rin, just give me a minute and I'll explain everything to you." **Len said as he typed.**

"Ignore him. I'm Rei; it's nice to meet you." **Rei smiled.**

"Can I touch your face?" **I asked.**

"That's it. Get out." **Len said, getting up.**

"Chill out for a minute, Len. We should all hang out tomorrow; maybe Rin can bring a friend." **Rei winked.**

"Rei, I'm serious, leave." **Len said.**

"I was thinking maybe we could go down to the pier." **Rei suggested.**

"Get out or I swear to God I'll punch you in the throat." **Len threatened.**

"Fine, I'm gone." **Rei said.**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" **I asked Len as we sat on the sofa after Rei had left.**

"Well...I told you I had a brother." **He replied.**

"Please tell me he was the one in those pictures with Miku." **I frowned.**

"No, that was me." **He said.**

"Did you love her" **I asked.**

"I was in love with the idea of loving her." **He sighed, **"It's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back." **He smiled sadly, **"But that doesn't matter now. The only person I wanna fall in love with is you."

"Eh...really?" **I frowned.**

"Yes...REALLY, Rin." **He smiled, **"I only wanna be with your nerdy ass."

**After that he pulled me closer to him and hugged me. After that I kissed him.**

**THURSDAY 3**

**I invited Rui to come hang out with Rei and Len. She was a little bit too excited.**

**I walked into my room to find her checking herself out in the mirror wearing brown 'Doc Martens', a beige/pink dress with a long blonde with ink and blue highlighted wig.**

"I can't believe he has a twin." **She said, poking her cheeks.**

"I can't believe you're wearing a wig." **I said.**

"Well you said Rei was preppy and my red hair wasn't preppy AT ALL." **She frowned, turning round.**

"You have pink and blue in the hair, that's not exactly preppy either." **I said, gesturing to the highlights.**

"Blonde is SO boring, I had to spice this wig up somehow." **She told me.**

"Shouldn't Rei like you for what's on the inside?" **I asked.**

"Uh, NO." **She replied.**

"Let's just go!" **I laughed.**

**When we got to the pier I was pissed. Rei was wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket and his head had been shaved at the sides. He looked more like a rock star than the preppy dude I told Rui about!**

"Umm...I thought you said he was preppy..." **Rui murmured.**

"He was 24 hours ago..." **I trailed off.**

"Hey! Get over here!" **Len called.**

**We walked over to them and I introduced Rui to Rei.**

"Hey, guys. Rei, this is my cousin, Rui." **I said.**

"HI!" **She smiled.**

"Nice to meet you! Len described you a lot different..." **Rei trailed off.**

"Hey! Why don't you two head up to the pier. We'll be up there in a few minutes." **Len said.**

**Once we were alone Len asked, **"Wanna explain to me why Rui is wearing a wig?"

"Wanna tell me why your brother looks like a badass?" **I replied.**

"I told him Rui was kind of rocker-ish so I gave him a makeover. He looks good, huh?!" **He smiled.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you this question last night...WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" **I asked.**

"He lives in London with my grandparents and he comes here when he's on holiday from school." **He replied.**

"And when were you going to tell me he existed?" **I frowned.**

"I was hoping never..." **He said, smiling sadly.**

"Ah...Len, Len, Len." **I said.**

"Rin. Rin. Riiiiiiiiiin." **He smiled.**

"Stop mocking me!" **I grinned.**

**Then he took me hand and led me to the water.**

"You know what this reminds me of?" **I asked.**

"Umm what?" **He replied.**

"'The Notebook'! You know, when Noah and Allie are on the beach." **I smiled.**

"I've never seen that film so I don't know what you're talking about." **He said.**

"Oh, come on! I know you've seen it at least once!" **I grinned.**

"Noooope." **He said, looking at the ocean.**

"Say it!" **I smiled.**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." **He said.**

"Saaaaaay it!" **I grinned.**

"Nope." **He said, watching as the waves crashed together.**

**I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.**

"You're a bird." **He said.**

"Now say you're a bird too." **I smiled.**

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." **He said.**

"Awh!" **Rui smiled.**

**When did she get down here?!**

"Hey, get a room you two!" **Rei shouted.**

**We all had a good time! We played some games and won some prizes.**

**The boys were bowling and me and Rui were playing video games.**

**After a bit the twins walked over to us.**

"Rin, we have a special song for you, isn't that right, Len?" **Rei asked him.**

"Yeah..." **Len sighed.**

"Awesome, let's hear it!" **I said.**

**Len went up to the karaoke machine nearby and grabbed a microphone with Rei.**

"I would like to dedicate this to my amazing girlfriend, RIN." **He smiled.**

"Awh, Len." **I grinned.**

"And her beautiful cousin, Rui!" **Rei smiled.**

"Oh, stop!" **Rui blushed.**

"Alright, 1...2...3!" **Len said, fiddling with the machine.**

_Rei_

So I been thinking that maybe, baby!

_Len_

I been goin' a little crazy lately! Yeah...what'cha gonna do? And, Rin, baby, can't get you outta my head!

"Awh!" **I smiled.**

**We went back to the boys' house when we were done.**

**Me and Len were hugging on his bed.**

"So do you think Rui likes my brother?" **He asked.**

"Yeah! They seem to really like each other." **I replied.**

"You know what we should do? Spy on them." **He smiled.**

"Len...that sounds awesome! Let's do it!" **I grinned.**

**We crept across the corridor to Rei's door and listened outside it.**

"Eh, I don't hear anything." **I whispered, **"They're probably sleeping or something. How boring."

"Well my brother is a bore so that doesn't surprise me." **He said.**

"Or maybe they're spying on us spying on them!" **I frowned.**

"Rin, come look at this." **Len said, standing at the window.**

**I ran over to the window and saw Rui sat on Rei's lap outside. They were so cute together!**

**About an hour later we went back to my house. Now Rui is texting me about how amazing Rei is.**

"Rin! Come outside!" **Dad called.**

**I came outside and walked over to the garage door where my dad was.**

"Why are we out here?" **I asked.**

"Your mother and I are tired of driving you around so I'm about to teach you how to drive." **He replied.**

"At night? Why not in the day time when I can actually see?" **I said, one eyebrow raised.**

"There's not many cars on the road this time at night, get in the car!" **Dad said, pointing to it.**

**Once we were in the car Dad asked, **"Now what's the first thing you do?"

"Uhh, start the car!" **I replied.**

"No, Rin, seat belt and check your mirrors." **He smirked.**

"Okay...which mirrors am I supposed to be checking?" **I asked.**

"I think we need to pray before we get going." **He frowned.**

"Dad, come on." **I sighed.**

"Okay, start the car and gently press the accelerator." **He smirked.**

**I pressed the accelerator but the car started to go faster than I wanted.**

"Oh my god, I think I pressed too hard! How do I stop?!" **I asked.**

"BRAKES!" **He shouted, **"Rin, watch out!"

**It all happened so fast. I saw teal hair in front of me and the next second I hit something. MIKUO!**

**I managed to stop the car and flung open the door. As soon as I saw him lying there I ran right over to him.**

"I...I...I didn't see him." **I murmured in shock, tears spilling down my cheeks.**

**Then Mum ran out of the front door.**

"What happened?! Rin, are you okay?" **She asked, **"Oh my god."

"Meiko, I need you to go call 999." **Dad frowned.**

"Is he breathing? What was he doing at our house?" **Mum said frantically.**

"Meiko, go." **Dad said.**

**I dropped to my knees and hugged Mikuo, one hand on his shoulder, the other stroking his hair.**

"Mikuo, please wake up, please." **I sniffed, the tears wouldn't stop falling and they were starting to make his yellow jacket slightly damp.**

"Mikuo, please, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry." **I cried, **"I'm so sorry for everything..."

**To be continued.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**The tragic Mikuo accident continues! Len invites Rui and Rin for a weekend getaway at his sister's wedding. And when Rin comes back, she visits Mikuo at the hospital.**

**Thanks to happyfox360 for following the story and tomomilolovesoranges and happyfox360 for favouriting the story!**

**Bye!**


	5. Marry Me?

**Hey, guys! I bet you all hate me right now for leaving you on that cliff-hanger...well here it is!**

**MizuneMinamiki: They're such a cute couple!**

**Well, you said you wanted Mikuo to die...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Marry Me?"**

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't get to finish my last post. I ran over my ex boyfriend...yeah, long story.**

**I was crying in Mikuo's hospital room with Len and Rei.**

"This is all my fault." **I cried, covering my face with my hands.**

"No, don't say that." **Len said.**

"I'm such a horrible person!" **I sniffed, taking my hands away slightly.**

"He should've moved out of the way like a normal fucking person." **He told me.**

"He was probably in shock...no one expects a car to come towards them out of nowhere." **Rei said.**

"What was he doing at your house anyway?" **Len asked.**

"I don't know." **I replied, sitting down on the orangey brown sofa and wiping my eyes with my sleeve.**

"What do you mean you don't know?" **He said.**

"I mean: I DON'T KNOW, Len. He was just there." **I cried.**

"Maybe you two should talk about this somewhere else." **Rei suggested.**

"WHERE IS HE?!"** A voice shouted.**

**We looked towards the door and saw a crying Miku running into the room.**

"Where's my Mikuo?" **She asked.**

"Oh shit." **Rei said.**

**She walked over to where Mikuo was lying and stood there watching him for a few seconds.**

"He looks so helpless." **She frowned.**

"He has some bruises but he'll be better soon. He's just drugged up right now." **Len explained.**

**Miku turned round and looked at me.**

"Why are you here? Why is SHE here?" **She asked.**

"Well...she IS his ex." **Len replied.**

"I'm here now so you can leave." **She scowled.**

**Then she knelt down beside him and held his hands.**

**Mum came in and tapped me on the shoulder.**

"Let's go home, Rin." **She said.**

**Friday.**

**To get my mind off things, Len invited me and Rui to his parent's beach house this weekend for his sister's wedding. But before I left, there was one thing I had to do. **

**I went over to the hospital to visit Mikuo. When I got to his hospital room he was sat in a wheelchair.**

"Hey, how are you?" **I asked.**

"Pretty good considering my ex girlfriend ran over me with her car." **He replied.**

"I'm so sorry, Mikuo, I swear I didn't see you. What were you doing at my house anyway?" **I said.**

"Well, I..." **Mikuo was saying but then started ringing.**

'**Hey, bitch! Len is calling!'**

"Umm..." **I murmured.**

"Just answer it..." **He sighed.**

"Ah, sorry! It'll be really quick." **I apologised.**

**I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.**

"Hey! Yeah, I'm just at the hospital visiting Mikuo. I'll be done here in a few minutes." **I said, **"Oh no, you and Rei go ahead. I'll just have my mum take us." **I told him, **"Okay, see you soon! Bye!" **I smiled, hanging up.**

"Alright, where were we?" **I asked.**

"I think you should leave, Rin." **Mikuo said.**

"What? Why? I just got here." **I frowned.**

"I'm feeling a little tired, so you should leave." **He said.**

"Alright, well...if you need anything just call me." **I told him and then left.**

**Len's parents' beach house was amazing! It was up on a hill next to the sea with a mini beach. It looked gorgeous. The house itself was a cute brown colour with a big water fountain next to it and a patio area.**

**When me, Rui and my mum got there the first thing we saw were the EXPENSIVE cars.**

"Holy shit." **We said.**

"Rin...they have a BENTLEY." **Rui said, her eyes wide.**

"They have a fountain!" **I said, my eyes also like saucers.**

"This CAN'T be the right house." **Mum frowned.**

**We were about to get back in the car when Len came out of the trees and walked over to us.**

"Hey, you made it! Hi, Mrs. Kagane." **He said.**

"Hi, Len, how are you?" **Mum asked.**

"I'm great; did you wanna come in for a few minutes?" **He replied.**

"No, I need to get going, but you kids have fun this weekend!" **She said.**

**Whilst we were walking with Len and Rei we saw a man and a woman sat by the pool.**

"There are my brothers with the girls. Hi, girls!" **She called.**

**We all walked over there and stopped at the table.**

"Hey, this is my girlfriend, Rin." **Len said.**

"Hi, nice to meet you." **I said, looking at Len's sister and the man sat with her.**

"And this beautiful girl is Rui." **Rei smiled.**

"Nice meeting you." **Rui said.**

"It's so nice meeting you all, I'm Lenka and this is my fiancé, Rinto." **Lenka said, looking at me and Rui.**

"Nice meeting you, girls. We were just about to go horseback riding. You want to come along?" **Rinto asked.**

"Oh, no thanks..." **I smirked.**

"And we don't have any cool horse riding gear like you guys." **Rui frowned.**

"Don't be silly, I have plenty of gear in my room! Come on, I'll get you girls ready to go!" **Lenka said to us.**

"Yay..." **Rui smirked.**

**The horses we got to ride were so cute! One was black and one was light brown. We had to wear really cheesy clothes. Rui had to wear a red jacket, blue jeans, brown boots and a black helmet and I had to wear a crème jacket, white jeans, brown boots and a black helmet.**

"So, how does this work? Do we just press a button or something to get on?" **Rui asked.**

"I think we just hop on...I'll go first." **I said.**

**I walked over to the brown horse and got on...it was kind of a struggle.**

"See...easy! Your turn." **I said.**

"My horse looks like he wants to eat me..." **she told me.**

**It took a few seconds for Rui to get up, but when she got halfway she stopped.**

"Okay...so, I think I'm stuck!" **She frowned.**

"Pull yourself up!" **I said.**

**It only took her a few seconds to fling her leg over the horse and she was fine.**

"Hey, everything okay back there? You're two miles behind." **Len called.**

"Our horses had to take a shit." **Rui said.**

"Yeah, but they're done now! So...we'll catch up right now." **I told him.**

"Alright you two...I'll see you in five more miles." **He said, turning his horse around and riding away.**

"FUCK." **Me and Rui shouted.**

**Later that day 3**

**I found Len standing at the balcony and went over to him.**

"Hey there!" **I said.**

"Hey, enjoying yourself?" **He asked, turning round.**

"Yes, except for one little thing. I haven't got to spend any time with my boyfriend." **I replied.**

"Well, that's all you had to say." **I said.**

**He took me over to his hammock and we just lay there hugging for ages. It was great.**

**Saturday! 3**

**Me and Rui were sat by the pool.**

"This is the life, Rin. Just relaxing by the pool in a million pound house." **Rui said.**

"I'm still getting used to this. It's all new to me." **I told her.**

"Get over it. You and Len are getting married and this house will be yours in a few years." **She stated.**

"Yeah, right. Speaking of weddings, I think we better go get ready for Lenka's." **I said.**

"I think it's adorable they're getting married in the back garden...I hope I don't cry." **She told me.**

"Oh...I'm totally gonna cry." **I admitted.**

**The wedding was beautiful. Lenka and Rinto are a match made in heaven! They looked so happy together. I bet Rinto's gonna take good care of Lenka. You should've seen the smile on his face when he put the ring on her finger. It was just so lovely to watch. I think they're gonna be very happy together. I held Len's hand the whole time. Who knows, maybe we will get married someday. **

**The wedding reception was great! We watched Lenka and Rinto cut the cake and then ate massive slices. They were amazing! **

**I was stood on the beach looking at the water when I heard Len.**

"There you are." **He said.**

"The wedding was beautiful. Your sister looked amazing." **I told him.**

"Is that how you want your wedding to be?" **He asked.**

"Eh, no, not exactly." **I replied.**

"Oh, you want something fancy, huh?" **He smiled.**

"No, I want a night wedding with lots of lights." **I grinned.**

"We haven't hung out much...you should meet me somewhere tonight. Sounds good?" **He asked.**

"Sounds great." **I replied.**

**Later that night...**

**I walked out of the house into the garden. It was full of lights. Just like my ideal wedding.**

"What is all of this?" **I asked.**

**I kept walking and found Len standing by a wedding arch and a little table with ice cream.**

"Hi...what's going on?" **I asked.**

"This is our wedding. Well...practice wedding." **He replied, **"We get married here." **He pointed to the arch, **"Reception here." **He pointed to the ice cream, **"And honeymoon here." **He pointed to some golden pillows.**

**I just couldn't help it so I kissed him.**

"Why are you so perfect?" **I asked.**

"Save the cute stuff for our vows." **He replied.**

**It was time to say our 'vows'. Of course I had to go first.**

"Len, I know we got off to a rocky start, but I'm glad I stuck around." **I said, **"You're the most amazing guy I've EVER met and I'm glad you're in my life. I can honestly say I've never felt this way about anyone. I can't even describe the feeling...I'm glad you're my 'husband'. Okay, your turn!"

"Rin, when we first met I wasn't a good guy and I'm still apologising for that." **He told me, **"I've fallen so hard for you over these short months and I have that same indescribable feeling that you have. I think the feeling is happiness. I haven't been happy in a really long time, but that's all changed since I met you. I know your eardrums are about to burst every time you lay your head down on my chest because my heart beats so loud and fast. And I know you can feel me trembling sometimes when we get too close. I do those things because...well, you make me nervous. What I'm really trying to say is that I'm glad you're mine and I can't wait to really call you my wife. Are you...are you crying?"

"What? No, a bug flew in my eye." **I sniffed.**

"Come here." **He laughed and pulled me into his arms, **"Don't cry, okay?" **He asked.**

"I'm crying because you make me so happy." **I replied.**

**I was in Len's room standing in my underwear while I was waiting for him to come inside.**

"Len?" **I asked.**

**I went outside and came up behind him, looking out from the balcony.**

"Hey, what are you looking...ohmygod."

**Rui was running down the beach in her underwear – without her bra!**

"WOOHOO!" **She shouted.**

"Rui, come back! We don't own that part of the beach!" **Rei called after her.**

"I think she's had a little too much to drink." **I said.**

"A little?" **Len asked.**

"I can't hear you!" **Rui called, **"Come on! Have some fun!"

"Maybe I should go down and get her." **I told Len whilst he was hugging me from behind.**

"No, let Rei handle it. It's our honeymoon, remember?" **He asked.**

**Me and Len were in the bedroom when Rui opened the door and walked in.**

"Hey, is 'Sky' working in here?" **She asked.**

**Too bad the thing we were doing shouldn't have been seen by anyone!**

"Well...doesn't look like you guys need the entertainment." **She said and walked back out of the door.**

**SUNDAY.**

**We got back home on Sunday morning and I called Neru over to tell her about it.**

**We were sat in the garage when I said to Rui, **"Did you know you were running through the beach half naked last night?"

"Yup, I know. Did you know I saw you and Len banging? Yeah...bet you didn't know that." **She replied.**

"Wait...WHAT?" **I frowned.**

"I came into the room to see if your 'Sky' was working and BAM! I saw you two. Well it was more like...BAM BAM BAM!" **She explained.**

"Oh, God, help me." **I said.**

"You guys should really see if the twins have a cousin...or a friend. I want a rich hot boyfriend too!" **Neru moaned.**

"Don't worry, Neru, we got you!" **I smiled, **"Now, who wants to go to the hospital with me to see Mikuo?"

"I would, but...I uh...I have this essay to write." **Neru replied.**

"I'll just be honest. I don't like the fucking guy. Count me OUT." **Rui frowned.**

"You guys suck." **I said.**

"Well, according to last night...you're the one who sucks." **Rui winked.**

"Good one, Rui!" **Neru smiled.**

**The nurse at the hospital told me that Mikuo was outside with a girl, so I prepared myself for the worst and went outside.**

**When I got outside I saw Mikuo in his wheelchair with Miku. This random guy ran past them and almost knocked Mikuo over.**

"Hey, watch out! Can't you see he's in a fucking wheelchair?!" **Miku called after him.**

"There's so many crazy people in this place..." **Mikuo said.**

"Ouch! Something hit me!" **Miku squealed, **"Someone threw a tennis ball at me!" **She said as the tennis ball rolled along the ground.**

"This place is making me lose my mind, Mikuo!" **She frowned, covering her face with her hands.**

**Then that guy ran past me. He was wearing sunglasses and just looked really shady.**

"Okay, that wasn't weird at all..." **I trailed off.**

**I walked over to the teal haired pair.**

"Hey...I didn't know you were getting out today." **I said.**

"Well, you haven't been around so I'm not surprised you didn't know." **Miku said to me.**

"I was busy, but I told Mikuo to call me if he needs anything." **I told her.**

"Hmm...it's kind of hard to get in touch with someone when there's no reception in a million pound beach house." **Miku said, putting her hand on her chin.**

"Miku, just leave it alone." **Mikuo said.**

"Oh, I'm SO sorry, Rin. I should understand that you're too busy with your new boyfriend to come check on your disabled old one...MY BAD." **She frowned.**

"I don't need this." **I said and walked off.**

**I admit...I should've called and checked up on Mikuo; after all...I was the one who put him in the hospital. How did Miku know I was with Len this weekend? That bitch finds out everything...I'll keep you guys updated!**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Thanks to all the people who followed and favourited the story!**


	6. Babe

**Hi!**

**Rosie-Chan In Japan: It's this joke at school about this boy whose last name is Bentley, so it's just a thing between us. Rui was just reaaaaally drunk. Yep, Len is filthy rich! I think Mikuo's gonna be fine...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Babe."**

**Monday.**

**I was walking out of school when I saw Mikuo without his wheelchair!**

"Hey, where's your wheelchair?" **I asked him.**

"Hey, Rin! The doctor recommended that I stay in that thing, but I'm feeling great now." **He replied, turning round to face me.**

"I see...you look great too." **I smiled.**

"Thanks! This is the first time that I've smiled in a while." **He grinned.**

"I'm happy for you...look; this has been on my mind all weekend. Why were you at my house that night?" **I asked.**

"Oh...I came over there because I just wanted to tell you—"He** was about to say but got cut off.**

"Mikuo! We're ready for the school picture!" **Teto called.**

"Something always ruins our talks. I'll catch you later, Rin." **He laughed and walked over to Teto.**

**When he got there I saw Miku was with Teto as well. Mikuo put his arms around Miku's waist while Miku was holding one of his hands.**

"Alright, guys, hold that pose!" **Teto said, holding up the camera to her eye, **"Okay, 1...2...3...say 'Class of 2013 Cutest Couple'!"

**The camera flashed and the teal haired couple were preserved in pixels.**

"Awh, it looks adorable!" **Teto said, holding up the camera so that she could see it.**

'_They do NOT make a cute couple.' _**I thought.**

"Rin!" **Neru called, walking towards me, **"Rin, ohmygod there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey! What's wrong?" **I asked.**

"We have a little situation on our hands..." **She replied.**

"You think we can talk about it tomorrow? I really have to get going." **I said.**

"But...but...it's really important!" **She said, her eyes wide.**

"Ah, sorry, Neru, I really have to go! Tell me tomorrow, okay?" **I asked and walked off.**

"It might be too late..." **She sighed.**

**I had to go to Rui's house so I was sat on her pink tiger print sofa in her bedroom.**

"How do I look?" **Rui asked, coming into the room wearing a bite me top, short shorts and grey 'Doc Martens'. She had this ridiculous look on her face. She kind of her tongue out but didn't, **"This is my sexy face. You like it? Rawr."

"Uh, yeah...you look nice." **I replied.**

"Nice? I look fucking hot." **She said, coming over and sitting next to me, **"What are you and Len going to do tonight?"

"He's busy tonight so I'm just going to stay at home and hang out with my mum or something." **I replied.**

"Well, tell him to cancel his plans and hang out with you! Hanging with parents is really lame, Rin." **She scowled.**

"I actually don't mind. He needs time to hang with his friends anyway." **I smiled.**

"You can come with me and Rei if ya want." **She suggested.**

"Aw, thanks, but it's his last day here, you guys should be alone." **I said.**

"If you say so..." **She trailed off.**

**TUESDAY**

**Me and Neru were sat on one of the benches outside of school.**

"Is it just me, or was everyone giving me dirty looks today?" **I asked her.**

"Oh, they were totally giving you dirty looks." **She replied.**

"Hmm...I wonder why." **I thought out loud.**

"Oh, gee, I don't know, Rin, maybe if you would've let me tell you the rumour I heard about you yesterday then you would know why half of the school hates you!" **She scowled.**

"What?! What rumour?!" **I asked.**

"Apparently, you've been talking shit about people online." **She replied.**

"What! I don't even have a 'Facebook' or a 'Twitter' or anything!" **I said.**

"It's a blog." **She told me.**

"I don't have a – Oh. My. God." **I frowned.**

"And now Miku wants to fight you." **She said.**

"Fight me?!" **I asked.**

"Oh, Rin! Where are you!?" **Miku called, walking down the steps.**

"Don't worry, Rin, I got your back if shit goes down." **Neru told me, scowling at Miku.**

"There you are. So I'm a whore and a bitch? According to your blog, I AM." **Miku shouted.**

"I didn't write a blog about you..." **I trailed off.**

"Bull fucking shit, Rin." **She scowled.**

"Miku, come on let it go. If she said she didn't write it then she didn't." **Mikuo said, where did he come from?**

**Then Len came over to us to take me home.**

"Hey, Rin, you ready to go? I can take you home too, Neru." **He said.**

"The only car Rin is getting in is an ambulance once I get done with her." **Miku snarled.**

"Huh? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" **He asked.**

"The girls are having a little disagreement..." **Mikuo replied.**

"So you're just gonna stand there and let them fight, Hatsune?" **He said.**

"What is your problem, man? I haven't done shit to you, but you're always angry at me." **Mikuo said to him.**

"I don't like you, Hatsune." **He scowled.**

"No shit." **Mikuo snarled.**

"Say one more word and I swear to fucking God, I will send you back to the hospital." **He growled.**

"Guys! Chill the fuck out!" **Miku said, breaking them apart.**

"Tell him to chill! He's the unstable one!" **Mikuo frowned.**

**Then Len jumped on him. It wasn't exactly what I expected to see, they were behaving like kids!**

"LEN! WHAT THE FUCK!" **Miku shouted.**

**Len punched Mikuo and he fell to the ground. **

"Oh my god! Miku, do something!" **I frowned, covering my hands over my mouth.**

"Really? You can't control your guy? You need ME to help?" **She asked.**

"Just do something!" **I replied.**

"Ugh, fine." **She sighed.**

**By the time we looked back over at them Mikuo had Len on the ground and was punching him in the face.**

"BABE." **Miku shouted, folding her arms.**

"What?" **They both asked, getting up.**

"What!?" **I scowled.**

"Oh no, I can't look!" **Neru frowned, covering her face with her hands.**

"Oh..." **Len trailed off.**

"Well, look at the time! I gotta go home and feed...my...brother..." **Mikuo murmured.**

**In the garage...**

"What the hell was that all about?!" **I snarled at Len.**

"For the 20th fucking time, it came out by ACCIDENT. I didn't mean to answer her!" **He scowled.**

"You know what I just realised? You don't hate Mikuo because he's my ex...you hate him because he got Miku and you didn't." **I told him.**

"What?! No!" **He frowned, holding up his hands.**

"I'm so stupid! Do you still want her? Of course you do! Who wouldn't want the pretty popular girl?!" **I asked.**

"Rin, you're overreacting." **He replied.**

"Just leave! Go with your BABE." **I scowled.**

"You're giving me a headache, Rin." **He snarled.**

"Leave, Len!" **I told him.**

"Fine." **He scowled.**

**Later that day...**

**I knocked Mikuo's door and he answered straight away.**

"Hey! How are you? Crazy day, huh?" **I asked.**

"Yeah...why are you here?" **He replied.**

"Just seeing if you're okay...that fight was pretty rough." **I smiled sadly.**

"Yeah, I'm okay, he didn't hit me that hard...okay, yeah he did. I think my tooth is loose because of him." **He said, **"But, whatever! Wanna play some catch? I haven't done it in a while."

"Yeah!" **I smiled.**

**We walked down the steps to his front garden and started throwing a rugby ball to each other.**

"So the real reason I came to your house that night was to apologise for being an ass the day before." **He explained.**

"Wow, you came to apologise and I ran you over...smooth, Rin..." **I smiled.**

"Yeah...I came to the conclusion that you have a boyfriend and we're just friends." **He laughed.**

"Oh, you came up with that one all by yourself?" **I asked.**

"No, I had a two hour walk with my dad. I just have to respect your decision. I'll get another chance with you someday..." **He replied.**

"Ha! Keep dreaming, Hatsune." **I said.**

"Awh, I'll never get a second chance? Watch; one day you'll wish you'd stuck with me instead." **He smiled.**

"That's going to be one very cold day in hell." **I told him.**

"Whatever!" **He said.**

**Then we kept throwing the ball to each other.**

**That night...**

**I was sat on the sofa watching TV when my mum called me from the corridor.**

"Rin, come look at this."

"What is it?" **I asked.**

"You have to see this with your own eyes to believe it." **She said.**

**I walked out of the living room and went to the front door.**

"What the hell is he doing..." **I trailed off.**

**Len was stood outside in the garden playing his guitar!**

"Oh, Riiiiiiiiin! Forgive meeeeeeeeee! Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeee!" **He sang, **"Lalalalalalala, Riiiiiiiiiin, baaaabbbbbbyyyy! Forgiveeeee MEEEEEEEEEE!" **He sang, **"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all night!" **He said, letting his guitar rest at his side.**

**I came out of the house and walked over to him.**

"God, you smell like a bar...and cigarettes. Are you drunk?" **I asked.**

"Me? Drunk?" **He laughed, **"WHAAAAAATTT!"

"Mum! Come here, please!" **I called.**

**Mum came out of the house and walked over to us.**

"Hey, Len, how are you, honey? Rin, go call his mum and tell her we're driving him home." **She said.**

**I was walking inside when Len said,**

"Damn, Rin! I never noticed how big your butt was! Girl, you got me 'bout to pass out. I'm wondering if Cupid gave you ass shots cuz I'm in love with that ASS, ASS, ASS, ASS, ASS."

"Shut up, Len." **I said, walking inside.**

"Your daughter has a nice ass." **He said to my mum.**

"Thank you, she gets it from me, what's going on with you, Len?" **She asked.**

"Does Rin hate me? I think...I think she hates me like, for realsssss." **He replied.**

"No, she doesn't hate you. She's just a little upset, that's all." **She said.**

"Did you know I love her? I love her more than I love sour skittles...and I LOOOOOVE those little shits." **He slurred, **"She doesn't love me, though...she loves Mikuo Hatsune. I see the way she looks at him, Mrs. Kagane...she loves that fucker."

"No, that's not true, honey." **She told him.**

"It is! I mean. Why wouldn't she? He's...he's got a future in football and he'll go to a good college. He's got everything." **He said, **"He's perfect, right? And I'm...anddddd I'm the fuck up!" **He sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks, **"Rin will NEVER love the fuck up."

"Umm...his mum said she'll pick him up. She's on her way." **I said, coming out of the house.**

**WEDNESDAY.**

**I went to Len's house to talk to him and was taken inside by his mum.**

"Hi, Rin, you do know Len is grounded, right?" **She asked.**

"Yes...I just wanted you to tell him that I'm sorry." **I replied.**

"Okay, I'll tell him for you." **She smiled.**

"And...um...tell him that..I...I...um...I love him." **I murmured.**

**Then Len came into the room.**

"I love you too." **He said.**

"Len...hey..." **I trailed off.**

"Why are you just standing there, son? Go get her!" **She told him.**

**Before I even time to process what she'd said Len had come over to me and started kissing me.**

"I love you, Rin." **He told me.**

"I love you too, Len." **I smiled.**

"Awh, Mum...come on..." **He grinned at her once we had heard her crying.**

"I'm sorry...this is just so beautiful." **She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.**

**Back in my room...**

**I was watching Neru go on my laptop.**

"See, here it is! The blog is run by someone who goes by 'Orange Lover.'." **She said, clicking on the blog.**

"Oh..." **I trailed off.**

"You wrote the blog, didn't you, Rin?" **She asked.**

"Ah, yes! Neru, I'm screwed!" **I said.**

"You didn't write anything bad about me, so we're still best friends, which means I can help." **She told me, getting up and closing the laptop, **"You have to delete it. Like, NOW."

"Okay..." **I sighed.**

"Remember...DELETE!" **She shouted and left.**

**I was reading on my bed when I heard a voice.**

"Knock knock!"

"Len?!" **I asked, getting up, **"Oh, Mikuo! How'd you get in here?"

"Your mum said I could come in...sorry to disappoint you." **He replied.**

"Oh no, I'm not disappointed! What's up?" **I smiled.**

"You didn't come to school today, so I was just checking up on you." **He said.**

"Oh, yeah...I really didn't wanna be there." **I told him.**

**He walked over to the photo booth pictures of me and Len.**

"Cute...you guys are pretty serious, huh?" **He asked.**

"Yup." **I replied.**

"I better get going. I have homework and stuff. See ya." **He said and left.**

"Umm, okay? Bye..." **I trailed off, scratching my head.**

**I walked over to my laptop and looked at it. Could I really take it out of my life? What about you guys?**

"Here goes nothing..."

**I sat down and opened it up.**

"DELETE. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE. Maybe just one more post...there."

I got up and walked out of my room.

**Taking a break...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Since Rin no longer writes in a blog, the writing style is a bit different. You get to see what the other characters are up to, which is kinda cool.**

**Mikuo is keeping his distance from Rin and starts hanging out with Neru. Rui and Rin decide to steal Lin's car to go spy on Neru and Mikuo. Miku tries to get Len to look at the blog 'Rin' wrote and he finally gives in and reads it. He confronts Rin and that's when Rin finds out someone's been posing as her writing a blog that she ****deleted.**** They go and get help from one of Len's friends, Ryuto. Ryuto tells them where the posts are coming from and Rin gets freaked out. Who's posing as her?**

**Thanks to tusake16 for favouriting the story!**


	7. Chemistry & Mikuo Hatsune AGAIN PART 1

**So Rin's back, but without the blog...should be interesting...**

**Rosie-Chan In Japan: Haha, I love drunk Len – I bet he's fun to be around! Rin's story isn't over just yet, so keep reading! **

**Thanks for the review!**

**tusake16: No problem!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Hope you have to review soon, I live for them!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**SincerelyLenxRin: Thank you!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Wolfie: So do I...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: Aww, thank you!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Chemistry and Mikuo Hatsune...AGAIN!"**

**PART ONE**

**THURDAY.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I was sat in the school library studying for my end of year exam.

"And done." I said, getting up and putting the book away.

On my way out I saw Mikuo sat at one of the computers.

'_Hey, Mikuo is here...' _I thought.

I walked over to him.

"Hey, Mikuo! Working on homework?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied, still typing.

"Looks like you're working on Chemistry...need some help?" I smiled.

"Nope." He said.

"Oh...are you sure? I mean, I have time." I frowned.

"Yup." He told me.

"Okay, well...I'll see you later." **I said.**

"Later, Rin." He said as he typed.

I walked out of there. Why was he blanking me?

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room and turned on my laptop. Time to check that bitch's blog.

I refreshed the page, but when it came on it read:

**This web page has been deleted.**

"She deleted it..."

"What!? Now Len won't see all the shit she's talked about him!" My best friend, Yukari said with her eyes wide.

"She doesn't deserve him...we need to let him know the truth about her." I told her.

"How are we gonna do that? We have no proof without her blog." She scowled.

"Just leave it up to me...Len will find out the truth, trust me." I said.

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

I was trying to study in the library when I saw Neru browsing books.

'_Is that Neru?' _I thought.

I logged off the computer and stood up.

"Hey, Neru, did you finish Mr. Smith's Chemistry write up?" I asked her.

"Hey, Mikuo! No, I was going to finish working on it over the weekend. It's a pretty difficult write up." She replied.

"You're telling me! I've been struggling with this since 3. It's not my strongest subject." I smiled.

"I've heard...I'll help you out if you want." She offered.

"Really? Yeah, that'd be awesome! If I don't get a good grade on this write up then I won't even get a C." I explained.

"Great, how about we meet tomorrow after school?" She asked.

"We can meet at the new cafe down the street." I told her.

"Sounds good! See you there." She smiled.

**FRIDAY.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me and Neru were walking down the steps at school when I asked her:

"Wanna hang out? Len is grounded and I don't wanna spend Friday alone."

"I'm actually helping Mikuo Hatsune out with Chemistry in about 10 minutes...at the cafe; I hope that's okay with you." She said.

"Oh...umm, yeah! That's totally fine! You two have a good time..." I trailed off.

"Okay, cool! I'll see you later!" She smiled and started walking off.

"Bye..." I murmured.

**In Rui's Bedroom...**

I was stood in Rui's room while she looked at her black hair in the mirror.

"You know...my natural hair colour doesn't look all that bad! I mean, I'm dying it back as soon as my mum's campaign is over, but I look pretty sexy, huh? You know...you could at least pretend to listen." She said, turning round and giving me daggers.

"Sorry...this whole Mikuo and Neru thing is just, ugh!" I apologised.

"She seems like a good friend...I don't think she'd bang him." She said, scratching her head in thought.

"Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off.

"You wanna go spy on them, huh?" She asked.

"YES!" I replied.

"Umm...okay, we'll take Lin's car!" She said.

**At the Cafe...**

We got out of Lin's car and walked over to the cafe.

"Aw, this has to be the cutest place ever!" Rui smiled.

"You're not making this situation any better...let's go check it out." I said.

We walked over to one of the tables outside the cafe and looked through the window. I saw Mikuo and Neru sat at one of the back tables.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rui asked.

"Probably ways to make my life a living hell." I replied.

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry we've been eating cake this whole time and haven't even talked about Chemistry!" I apologised to Neru.

"It's fine. These are probably the best cupcakes in town!" She laughed.

"No, we should have been doing work...I just can't shut up sometimes." I explained.

"Are you kidding? Most jocks are boring! I loved hearing your stories." She smiled.

"Really?! I usually bore people to death with my random stories..." I trailed off.

"Oh, come on, who could be bored hearing about you peeing your pants in Year 2!?" She asked.

"I have more stories! I would sit here and tell you, but I have to pick up my sister from Softball practice." I replied.

"Maybe you can call me another time?" She smiled.

"Yeah! I'll give you my number and we can meet up tomorrow or something." I suggested.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me and Rui were still watching Mikuo and Neru when Mikuo started to get up.

"Uh...he's getting up! ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT: ABORT MISSION!" She shouted.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was playing chess with myself again. It was fucking boring! I was beating myself again when Mum came in.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked.

"Fine." I replied, moving one of my white pieces.

"I saw Rin at the cafe on my way back from the shop." She said.

"Was she with someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a girl." She replied.

"Oh." I said. Just Rui.

"Okay, seems like you're not in a talking mood, so I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She told me.

"Alright." I said, concentrating on my chess board.

**SATURDAY!**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I was in my room with Rui deciding on how to stop Mikuo and Neru hanging out together.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You're going to call Neru and make plans with her before Mikuo does." Rui explained.

"But what if she goes to see Mikuo when we're done hanging out?" I asked.

"She won't! Because you're going to keep her out all night!" She smiled.

"I don't know about this..." I trailed off.

"DO IT." She shouted.

I pulled out my phone and called Neru.

"Hey, Neru!" I smiled.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to umm...to go..." I murmured, tapping my finger on my bottom lip.

"Umm...TANNING!" Rui whisper-shouted to me.

"Tanning! Do you wanna go tanning?" I asked.

"Uh...tanning?" She replied.

"Oh...wait..." Rui murmured.

We kind of forgot that Neru went on holiday a few months ago and still looked like a Greek goddess.

"I think I'm already pretty tanned, Rin." She said.

"Did I say tanning? I meant...watch a movie!" I burst out.

"I'm actually going to be with Mikuo again, more studying." She told me.

"Oh...okay, well we can hang some other time." I said.

"Yeah! I'll talk to you later!" She smiled.

"Alright, bye." I frowned.

"So...?" Rui asked.

"She's hanging with Mikuo again to 'study'." I replied.

"Where do you think they're going?" She said.

"Oh, I have an idea." I told her.

"RUI KAGAMI!"

"Hide me!" Rui said, her eyes wide.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Lin scowled, coming into the room.

"Aunt Meiko...help!" Rui called.

"You took my car! I had to get the fucking bus down here! And I missed my shift at work, thanks to you!" Lin growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you miss dancing on a pole for strangers...MY BAD!" Rui shouted.

"Just give me my fucking keys so I can get out of here." Lin snarled.

Just then Mum came into the room. Thank God!

"What's going on in here? Are you girls having a girl talk? I wanna join!" She said.

"Actually, Mum, can you take me and Rui somewhere? We can have a girls' night out." I smiled.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room and opened my laptop...again.

"Let's see...anything new happened today...oh my god. She's back."

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Mikuo is keeping his distance from Rin and starts hanging out with Neru. Rui and Rin decide to steal Lin's car to go spy on Neru and Mikuo. Miku tries to get Len to look at the blog 'Rin' wrote & he finally gives in and reads it. He confronts Rin and that's when Rin finds out that someone has been posing as her writing a blog that she deleted. They go and get help from Len's friend, Ryuto. Ryuto tells them where the posts are coming from and Rin gets freaked out. Who's posing as her? (It's the same because it's part 2)**

**Thank you, ChibiSouls02, chyn-nyan.9 and anyone else I may have missed off for favouriting the story and ChibiSouls02 and anyone else I may have missed off for following the story!**


	8. Chemistry & Mikuo Hatsune AGAIN PART 2

**I'm back!**

**Rosie-Chan In Japan: It might be Neru, it might not...**

**Rui and Lin are just amazing in general!**

**Len had nothing better to do anyway.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: Here it is!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Chemistry and Mikuo Hatsune...AGAIN"**

**PART TWO**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me, Rui and Mum were watching Mikuo and Neru looking through the telescope by the lake that we swam in a while ago from across the water where we were hidden by shadows.

"Uh...doesn't look like anything suspicious going on here to me. And they've obviously been studying." Rui said, looking at a pile of books that were beside the two of them.

"And why are we spying on them again?" Mum asked.

"Because I'm a shitty friend and I thought something was going on between them." I replied.

**Neru's P.O.V.**

"I don't think I'm doing this right..." I trailed off as I tried to position the telescope at the right angle.

"You're doing great! Just tilt it up a little higher." Mikuo smiled.

"Here, you do it, I feel like I'm going to break this thing." I frowned, slowly taking my hands away from it.

Mikuo took over and tilted it up.

"See, all you have to do is tilt up and..."

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

"Rin?"

Why the hell are Rin, her cousin and her MUM watching us?!

"What the hell?"

"RUN!" I heard Rin say and watched them disappear.

"Why was she spying on us?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I better go. I'll see you at school on Monday." She replied.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I went over to Len's house to tell him about Rin's blog.

"Len, open up, it's Miku." I called.

I heard him walk over to the door and open it, then he came outside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" I replied.

Once we were in his room, he asked:

"So what do you want?"

"Your girlfriend has been talking shit about you online and seeing Mikuo behind your back." I told him.

"THIS is what you had to tell me?" He said, looking unimpressed.

"Well...yeah! She's seeing her ex!" I said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but Rin wouldn't do that to me." He laughed.

"So you think I'm making this up?!" I asked.

"Uh..yeah." He replied.

"If you don't believe me then turn on your computer and see for yourself!" I told him.

"No." He said.

"Why? Because you're scared of finding out the truth, huh?" I asked.

"Rin is NOT seeing that loser, Mikuo behind my back. She wouldn't hurt me like that." He scowled.

"Just look at the blog, Len." I frowned, holding up my hands.

"No, because I know it's not true. Mikuo is a piece of shit. How can you be in love with an asshole like him?" He asked.

"I loved you, right?" I replied and stormed out of the room.

**Len's P.O.V.**

After Miku left I went to my computer and turned it on. I had to look at the bog. I remembered that I'd seen one on Rin's laptop that I thought she'd written and I just had to know.

I looked up 'Orange Lover.' and clicked on it. I almost started crying when I read it.

**I saw Mikuo and Neru at the cafe. Seeing the love of my life and my best friend together crushed me.**

_*flashback*_

"_I saw Rin at the cafe on my way back from the shop."_

_*flashback over*_

"Come on, you gotta be fucking kidding me."

**SUNDAY.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I stood in my room triumphantly as my dad finished putting my door back on its hinges.

"Thank you for putting my door back!" I smiled.

"You're welcome...but if I see a naked guy in your room, you'll be sleeping on the roof." He said.

The doorbell rang and I said:

"I'll get it!"

I walked over to the front door and opened it to see Len. I walked outside and hugged him.

"Len! Hi! What's going on? I thought you were grounded."

We pulled away and Len said:

"My mum is a meeting two hours away, so I snuck out for a bit. We need to talk."

"Oh no...is everything okay?" I asked.

"Can we go somewhere private? Your room, maybe?" He replied.

The look on my dad's face told us that that wasn't going to happen.

"Uh...how about the garage?" I murmured.

**In The Garage...**

Me and Len were sat on the sofa.

"So..." I trailed off.

"I saw your blog. You were hanging out with Hatsune behind my back." He said.

"I'm sorry...but I don't want anything to do with Mikuo anymore. He's not even my friend." I apologised.

"...promise?" He asked.

"I promise. And plus, I deleted it a few days ago, so you have nothing to worry about." I replied.

"No you didn't...the blog is still there." He told me.

"Uh, no...I deleted every single post, I made sure of it." I said.

"Rin...it's still there. Come on, I'll even show you." He frowned.

**In My Room...**

I was stood beside the desk as Len brought the blog up onto the screen.

"See, here it is." He said, showing me.

"Len, I didn't write that." I frowned.

"Well, someone did." He told me.

"Why does this happen to me?! How am I supposed to figure out who did this?" I asked.

"I think I know someone who can help." He replied.

**This Random Building...**

Len drove me to this creepy abandoned building. Are these the types of people he hangs out with?

"Yeah...Len, I'm not going in there." I said.

"Stop being a wuss...just hold my hand and everything will be okay." He told me.

I grabbed his hand quickly and held on tight.

"Rin...I think you're cutting off my circulation." He murmured.

**Inside...**

When we got inside this green haired guy was stood there with this old computer on his desk.

"Len, man, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey...Rin, this is Ryuto, Yuki's brother. Ryuto, this is my girlfriend, Rin." Len replied.

"Hi..." I trailed off.

"Nice meeting you, Rin. What can I do for you two today?" He said.

"We need you to trace where a few blog posts are coming from. You think you can help us?" Len asked.

"Well, you came to the right guy! Sit down; this will only take a couple of minutes." He replied.

After a few minutes he said:

"Found it! Alright, the last post was 2 hours ago from the library a few miles away. You guys think you know who it could be?"

"Mikuo." I scowled.

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I was asleep on the sofa when Yukari started calling me.

"Miku, come on! I wanna be early for the party!"

She came in wearing a black dress with a silver belt and trim.

"MIKU. WAKE UP." She shouted.

I sat up and yawned.

"Why aren't you dressed?! The party starts in an hour!" She said.

"I'm not going to that..." I smiled sadly.

"It's the party of the year and I'm not going without my best friend!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Look, I'm borderline DEPRESSED. I'm not in the party mood." I told her.

"Is this about LEN? The guy is a jerk. Forget about him and let's go!" She said, looking pissed off.

"It's not that easy. You know, I tried to tell him about Rin and he didn't believe me. And get this; he thinks I'm in LOVE with Mikuo." I explained.

"You're not in love with Mikuo...even Mikuo knows that." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly! Yeah, I love him, but I'm not IN love with him. I just stayed with him because I HAD to. He wouldn't have been able to handle his parents' divorce without me. I was his shoulder to cry on." I said.

"I know, I know. It's sad that Len didn't realise that." She told me.

"I'm over it. If he wants Rin then he can have her. I'll leave them alone." I said, holding up my hands.

"That's the spirit! Now go get dressed so we can PARTTTYYYY!" She smiled.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me and Len were holding hands underneath my cherry tree.

"I'll try to sneak out again tomorrow so we can confront Mikuo together." He said.

"Okay, have a safe drive home." I said, smiling sadly.

He kissed me and said:

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

**In My Room...**

I opened my laptop and refreshed the blog.

"Let's see what Mikuo posted..."

**Len came over and I explained the whole Mikuo situation to him. Then we went to this abandoned building.**

"God, he's so creepy! Let's see what Neru was up to while Mikuo was stalking me..."

"Her 'Tumblr' says: **Watching Mikuo and his brothers play football, it's intense! **At 4:30pm."

"Wait, when was that blog post posted..."

I went back onto the blog.

"It was posted at 4:35...if Mikuo was playing ball at that time then..."

"Oh my god, someone's watching me."

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**There's a new girl in Mikuo's life and Rin tries to act like it doesn't bother her. Rui's mum comes over and talks to Rin and her mum. Rin's mum gives a little hint as to why Len was kicked out of school. Mikuo reveals a little secret to Neru. Rin finally finds out who wrote the blog posts, but there's way more to the story.**


	9. Cracked Out

**Hey!**

**MizuneMinamiki: You'll be finding out who's watching Rin today, so make sure you read it all!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: Its fine, I'm happy you love the story that much!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Thank you!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**reader: Thank you so much!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Cracked Out"**

**MONDAY**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I walked into my English classroom and sat down next to Neru.

The classroom was basically a blackboard (don't ask) with my teachers desk, two rows of desks and four tables all together. On the left hand side of the classroom sat Neru and I and behind us were Yukari and Miku then across from us was where Lola Han (popular kid – very popular) usually sat and then some random people I didn't really talk to.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I know about you and Mikuo and if you like him then that's cool! I'm happy for you." I said.

"Uhh, I don't like Mikuo; he's a great guy but NO. Not for me." She told me, raising her hands.

"Thank God! I'm so happy to hear that!" I smiled, clasping my hands.

"...he has a girlfriend anyway." She told me.

"Wow, he's back with Miku?" I asked.

"I'm sitting right behind you, you know." Miku replied.

"No, his girlfriend is..." Neru was about to say but then Mikuo came into the room with Lola!

"I'll see you next period." He told her and then kissed her in front of us.

"Seriously? Get a fucking room." Yukari said.

"Uh, sorry..." He apologised.

"I was going to tell you, I swear." Neru whispered to me.

"I'll wait for you by your locker." He smiled at her and then walked out.

'_Oh, so he kisses HER in public...' _I thought to myself.

She was wearing this really cute hot pink blouse and a black and white checked skirt with black heels. I could never pull that off.

"Hey, Neru!" She said.

"Hey, Annabelle!" Neru smiled.

"I had so much fun yesterday with the boys! I hope we can all hang out again soon." She told her.

"Yeah, we totally should!" Neru agreed.

**In my room...**

I was sat on my laptop reading my 'mystery blog' with Neru stood behind me.

"I honestly was going to tell you about Lola. Sorry you had to find out about it like that." She apologised.

"Its fine, I don't care. I've seen Mikuo with many girls since Year 7." I said, scrolling through the posts.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you deleted that blog?" She asked.

"Someone is posing as me and I'm kind of...obsessed with checking it." I replied, reading them.

"Who do you think it could be?" She said.

"It has to be someone who's around me most of the time and knows a lot about me...right?" I asked.

"Right...but who?" She replied.

Just then Rui walked into the room.

"Hey, can I let my phone charge in here until I come back from this election party? Oh, hey, Neru." She said.

"Hey, Rui..." Neru trailed off.

"Uh...yeah, sure..." I murmured.

"Okaaaaaay. I'm gonna go because you two are acting like a bunch of weirdos." She said uneasily and left the room.

"Ohmygoddd, it's her!" I frowned.

"I know!" Neru said, her eyes wide.

"I can't believe this...my own COUSIN! What has the world come to?!" I asked.

Then Mum came in.

"Rin, I'm about to head over to your aunt's election party. Are you sure you don't want to come?" She smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure; I have to study for my exams." I told her.

"Okay, well your dad is working late so I'll pick you up something to eat on my way back. Did you want anything to eat, Neru?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually about to leave, but thank you anyway." Neru replied.

**Later...**

I was watching TV when I heard Len shouting me from the front door.

"Rin, open up!"

I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hey! Your mum is out again?" I asked.

"Yeah, she went over to that election party. Ready to go talk to Mikuo?" He replied.

"Oh, it wasn't Mikuo...it was Rui! Can you believe that?!" I told him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Your COUSIN?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's the only logical explanation. I'm going to confront her when she comes back here tonight." I replied.

"I'm not really sure about this, Rin." He said.

"Come on, back me up, please?" I asked.

"Alright fine, I have your back. Where's your parents?" He replied.

"Mum went to the party and Dad is working late. So I have the house to myself." I told him.

"Oh..." He trailed off.

**At Mikuo's house...**

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

Me and Neru were sat in my living room studying.

"Thanks again for coming over, Neru; I just want to make sure this write up is perfect." I smiled.

"You did really well! I'm proud of you!" She grinned.

"Thanks! Hey...um...did Rin say anything about me and Lola today?" I asked.

"Um, not really...did you WANT her to say something?" She replied.

"What?! No! I was just asking." I smiled, raising my arms slightly.

"Right. It looks like she left her clothes here, too. I hope I don't see a little Hatsune running around here soon." She said, pointing to one of Rin's jumpers.

"No way! I'm still holding onto my V Card." I laughed.

"Ha! That's a good one..." She trailed off.

"I'm being serious...don't tell anyone. It's really embarrassing." I told her.

"My lips are sealed." She smiled.

"Good. Now speaking of virgins and couples...my brother really likes you." I said.

"Um, your brother is 15...and we're leaving school next week. Not gonna work out." She pondered.

"Come on! Age is nothing but a number and I know you like him." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Just think about it, okay?" I asked.

**In Rin's room...**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I was checking the blog and Len was sat on the bed behind me.

"Are you checking that blog again?" He asked, he had his shirt unbuttoned and his arms folded.

"Yes, I just need to see if it's been updated since yesterday." I replied, clicking on the link.

"Rin, that thing is going to drive you insane." He said.

"Oh my god, a new post!" I said, reading it.

**My parents left to go to some party and Len came over.**

"See, told you it wasn't Rui, there's no way she could've wrote that. She's at the party." He told me.

"Then that means its Neru!" I said, getting up.

"Or it's just someone who had a lucky guess." He said.

"This is starting to really creep me out, Len. I'm afraid to do anything!" I frowned.

"You'll be fine. We'll get to the bottom of this tomorrow. But I have to go before my mum gets home." He told me.

"You're leaving me?! Neru might be in a tree somewhere watching me." I said, my eyes wide.

"If I don't leave now then you won't see me till college." He sighed.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"I'll sneak out tomorrow, okay? I love you." He smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Alright, I love you too." I grinned, touching his hand.

**The Living Room...**

I was sat on my sofa watching a load of crappy adverts.

"I need 'American Horror Story' to come back on..."

Just then Mum and Aunt Miriam came into the room. But Aunt Miriam's face looked different...

"Hey, Mum, hey, Aunt Miriam...you look..." I murmured.

"Fantastic, right? Thanks to Dr. Adams! I got botox and lip injections. Call me for your 18th birthday and we'll take care of those boobs..." She said, looking at my smallish chest.

"Don't listen to her, honey; we'll just buy you a push up bra." Mum told me.

Then Rui came up from behind them.

"Rin, did my phone charge?" She asked.

"Yeah...I have to talk to you." I replied.

**In the Kitchen...**

**Meiko's P.O.V.**

"You know...I wish my daughters were more like Rin." Miriam murmured as she slumped on the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lin takes off her clothes for money and I know she does a lot more than just 'dance'. That girl would sell her soul if she could. And Rui...well you know what happened with her." She replied.

"They're young, what do you expect?" I said.

"I expect them to act like Rin! Get good levels, stay at home and spend time with family. Just be a good girl!" She told me.

"Eh...Rin's no angel. She just got together with one of Prima Kagamine's son." I explained, putting one of my hands on the back of my head uneasily.

"One of the blonde boys with the striking blue eyes?" She asked.

"Yes, she's going out with one of those twins and I'm pretty sure they're having...S-E-X." I replied.

"Well, of course she is...who wouldn't?!" She said.

"I don't know if I like them together...he got kicked out of school for a video that got out..." I murmured.

"Hey...they're young, remember?" She asked.

**In Rin's room...**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I took Rui into my room and she leant against the wall with her arms folded.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"The reason why I was acting so weird earlier was because someone is posing as me on a blog and I thought it was you." I replied.

"Why the fuck would you think I'd do something like that?" She said.

"I don't know, but I know who it is. It's Neru." I frowned.

"Eh, I just saw her and Hatsune hanging out with some other kid on my way here." She told me.

"Oh...well, never mind then." I said.

"I know who's doing it...its pretty obvious." She explained.

"Who?!" I asked.

"It's that weirdo, Piko." She replied.

**TUESDAY**

Rui and I were stood next to Piko's house, watching him paint on his front garden while Len was standing behind us.

"You girls ready? Let's get this fucker." He smirked.

"Actually, Len, you stay here. We're going to talk to him." I said, turning round.

Then me and Rui walked up the front steps.

"Make it quick!" He whisper-shouted to us.

"Hey, Piko, it's Rin." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked, still painting.

"Gee, someone has an attitude. We're here because we know you've been writing that blog." Rui replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, concentrating on his crappy picture of a lion.

"Bull shit!" She scowled.

"Who's got the attitude now?" He asked.

"Rin...talk to him before I kick him in the balls." She growled at me.

"Piko...you can tell us the truth." I said.

"I don't know anything about a blog. So leave me alone." He told me.

"Eh, Ryuto is calling..." Len called from beside the house.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Ryuto, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, I've been checking out that blog you told me about the other day and a new post just came up 2 minutes ago. If you go to the library now you might be able to catch the person." He replied.

"Thanks, man, we're on our way." I said.

"Hurry!" He told me.

I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

"Hey! It's not him. We gotta go!" I called over to the girls.

**At the library...**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Len, me and Rui were stood outside the library.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." I trailed off.

"Suck it up. We're about to find out who it is! You should be excited." Rui told me.

"Come on, let's do this." Len said.

**The computer room...**

When we walked into the computer room there was only one person there.

Kiyoteru.

"No, it can't be him..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"I never liked that guy..." Len growled.

"Rin, he's on the blog!" Rui said, one hand covering her mouth.

Len walked over to him.

"Hey, man...get the fuck up." He said.

"I'm trying to do some work so back off." Kiyoteru told him.

"GET. UP." He shouted.

As Kiyoteru started to get up he said:

"What the fuck is your problem, dude, I'm just trying to – oh, h-hey, Len...what's going on, man?"

"You've been stalking my girlfriend?" Len asked.

"What? No...look, if it's about that blog then I'm sorry. Some girl paid me £50 a post to do it." He replied.

"What girl?" Len scowled.

"I don't know! She had sunglasses and a hat on. I really needed the money, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Come on, you're going with us." Len said.

**Ryuto's place...**

Kiyoteru, Len, me and Rui were stood outside Ryuto's whatever it was.

"So...why are we at a crack house?" Rui asked.

"It's where one of my friends lives...long story." Len replied.

"It looks pretty cracked out t me." Kiyoteru said, smiling slightly.

"Let's just go inside..." I trailed off.

**Inside...**

Once we were inside we told Ryuto all about the whole Kiyoteru and the blog situation.

"So some random chick asked you to write some blog pretending to be Rin and you agreed?" Ryuto asked Kiyoteru.

"Yeah, it was easy money..." He replied.

"Why couldn't you just get a job like a normal person?" Rui asked, she was sitting next to me on the 10 year old sofa that hadn't been washed since then.

"Yeah, how could you agree to do something like that?" I said, giving him an evil stare.

"I said I'm sorry...it was easy money. She gave me the info and I wrote about it. That's it." He apologised.

"Another post was just put up." Ryuto said, clicking on something.

"Can you see where it came from?" Len asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second..." He replied, typing something into the computer.

"Wait, so she has other people working for her?" Kiyoteru asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"I guess so...wow, she's really out for me." I replied.

"Okay, found the location, it's...oh no..." Ryuto murmured.

"Where is it?" Len said to him.

"They're in this building." He told him.

"Fuck this shit. I'm outta here!" Rui said.

**To be continued...**

**;)**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**We find out who that stalker is. It's Rin's 18th birthday and her mum is going a little overboard with everything. Rin and Len talk about their future plans after leaving Secondary school/home school and Rin starts lying to her parents...again.**

**Hope you liked what happened!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	10. Birthdays, College and Stalkers, Oh My!

**Hey, guys! I bring you the penultimate chapter!**

**MizuneMinamiki: How could you think it was Len?!**

**Rui is special, you know.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Birthdays, College and Stalkers, Oh My!"**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"So if it's coming from in the building that means it could be someone in this room, right?" Rui asked.

"Right. But it's not. It's coming from another part of the building. They must have followed you guys here and they're using their phone to post." Ryuto replied.

"We should split up and find the person. The girls can stay here in the room." Kiyoteru suggested.

"Uh, have you ever seen a scary movie? Every time people split up they DIE." Rui scowled.

"She's right...and I'm not leaving my girlfriend in here alone." Len said.

"Let's just all walk out of here together." I told them.

We all walked out of the room, Ryuto was at the front, then me and Len who were holding hands and Kiyoteru and Rui behind us.

"Okay, everyone, just walk close behind me and—"Ryuto started but then the lights switched off and we couldn't see anything.

"Alright, guys, calm down...the lights in this place always go off." He told us.

Just then we heard something that sounded like a child moaning. (Not in a dirty way, you creep!)

"Did you hear that? We're all gonna die!" Rui whispered, sounding scared out of her mind.

"Relax...maybe that's just...kids playing or something." Len murmured.

"Since when do kids sound like ghosts, Len?!" I asked.

Luckily, the lights turned back on.

"Look, they turned back on...see, nothing to worry about." Ryuto said.

"W-what's that?" Rui asked.

We all looked in her direction and saw a girl standing a few feet in front of us wearing jeans, a black top and a black cap, covering her face with one of her hands.

"More like WHO's that..." Kiyoteru trailed off.

"That's her!" I said.

"You've been caught, okay...so just step into the light. This game is over now." Len told her.

She just stood there and didn't move. Then the lights turned off again.

"Oh come on, again?!" Kiyoteru asked.

"She headed for the door. Come on, just walk straight!" Ryuto replied.

When we walked out of the building we saw the girl off.

"She's getting away!" I said, my eyes wide.

She was running towards the road, but someone was stood by a tree waiting for her.

"Wait, is that my..." Ryuto trailed off.

"Don't take another step." Yuki told her.

"Yuki?!" Kiyoteru asked.

We all ran over to them.

"Are you the girl who's been screwing my boyfriend?!" Yuki asked her.

"What? Look, you have the wrong girl." She replied.

Wait, I recognised that voice.

"Kiyoteru! Your sister said you were sneaking out with girl dressed in all black. So I followed you here. Explain yourself, NOW." Yuki shouted at him.

"This girl was paying me to write a blog...I'm not cheating on you." He explained.

"Oh...my bad." She said.

"How could you do this, Teto?" I asked her.

"I feel so stupid! It was obvious that it was her, I mean, she stalks people online for fuck sakes." Rui said.

"You think you're better than everyone, Rin. You've changed SO much! I don't know how you got these guys to fall for you. You're boring as hell, you complain about EVERYTHING and let's be honest, you're not pretty." Teto replied.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Len said.

"Shut up, Len; don't even get me started on all of the shit I found out about you." She scowled.

"But why'd you pose as me on the blog? I don't get it..." I trailed off, looking away.

"Did you really think you could write a blog using everyone's NAMES and no one would find it? You really are that stupid, huh? Someone had to teach you a lesson; you can't just talk about people and get away with it. So I pretended to be 'ORANGE LOVER.' She snarled.

"Okay...but why? I'm not getting it either." Ryuto said.

"I did it so the whole school could see into her life. See what a real loser she is and how she thinks she's so special that she's going out with a loser and how she secretly went out with Mikuo Hatsune for a few days." She growled.

"Um...you need help, girlfriend." Yuki told her.

"I'm just telling the truth. You're a loser, Rin. Your whole life is a joke." She scowled at me.

"So...when are we gonna kick her ass?" Rui asked.

"She's not even worth it. She's a pathetic excuse for a human being. Let's just leave." I replied.

"If I EVER see you on the streets, you're going DOWN." Rui snarled at Teto.

**At home...**

When I walked into my room I found my mum on my laptop.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I had to use your laptop to order your cake for the party! You wanted butter cream icing right?" She replied.

"Mum...I said NO party." I told her.

"I meant 'small meal', not party." She said.

"Vanilla is fine..." I trailed off.

**WEDNESDAY**

I was stood outside school talking to Neru.

"So what does your mum have planned for tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know...I'm sure it's something extreme. I have to go pick up my report from Mr. Smith. Do you mind waiting for me?" I replied.

"Of course, birthday girl!" She said.

"Thanks, it'll be really quick!" I told her.

**In Chemistry...**

When I walked in to my Chemistry classroom I found Mikuo stood in front of Mr. Smith's desk with pink and black balloons next to him.

"Happy birthday, Rin!" He smiled.

"Wow, you actually remembered...thank you..." I murmured.

"You're welcome. Sorry I had Mr. Smith trick you, this was the only way I'd be sure you'd come." He apologised.

"Nice. I'm having a meal tonight at my house...you should come. If your girlfriend doesn't mind." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be there!" He smiled.

"Cool, see you at 7." I told him.

**At home...**

When me and Neru got home we saw this massive white tent in my front garden and went to look inside. We found this long glass table with a pink cupcake at each place and a big white birthday cake with a blue outline and little flowers in the middle.

"Oh my god..." We said together.

"What did she do?!" I asked.

"I think it looks really good, Rin!" Neru replied.

"Hey, girls!" Mum called, coming out of the house and walking over to us.

"So what do you think?!" She asked us.

"What happened to small meal?" I replied.

"It is small! Lighten up, Rin; it's your 18th birthday!" She told me.

**At Mikuo's house...**

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

When I got home I found Iroha and Oliver sat on the sofa watching TV.

I walked over to them and sat down on the chair across from Iroha.

"So...do you guys wanna come with me to Rin's party?" I asked them, raising my arms slightly.

"Eh, I don't know..." Oliver replied.

"Don't you think Lola will be mad?" Iroha asked, putting her hand on her chin.

"Why did I even ask you? Come on, Oliver, let's go." I replied.

"Don't pressure him!" Iroha scowled.

"Hmm...is there gonna be food?" Oliver asked, putting his hand on his chin. (You can tell we're related, we do the same actions as each other)

"Duh..." I replied.

"Now you're using food against him?! You know he's weak!" Iroha frowned, holding up her arms.

"Did I mention NERU will be there?" I asked him, leaning towards him.

"Alright, I'm in!" He smiled, clasping his hands together.

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to you two..." Iroha trailed off.

**At the party...**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me and Len were kissing behind the table when I heard Rui clear her throat.

"Happy birthday, guuuuuurl!" She smiled.

"Oh, hey, thanks." I said, breaking away from Len.

"Your mum really went all out, huh? It looks good!" She told me.

"Yeah, I'm impressed." Len said.

"Please don't tell her that...she's gonna think she's a real party planner." I told them.

Then Mum came into the tent.

"Hey, guys! Let's sit down and get this party started!" She smiled.

So, the order of us went like this:

I was at the head of the table, then there was Len, then Rui, then Neru.

"Okay, thank you all for coming! Rin, honey...I love you." Mum told me, as she was stood up.

"Mum, please don't..." I trailed off.

"I'm just so happy that you're happy!" She smiled.

"Um...hey." Mikuo said from behind everyone. He had Oliver with him whose eyes were on Neru.

"Sorry we're late...I thought it was at 7."

"Neru! Supp, boo?!" Oliver asked, pointing at her.

"Hey, Oliver!" She said.

"Who invited him..." Len trailed off.

"Time to get the popcorn out!" Rui said.

"Ah, take a seat, you two!" Mum told them.

So now the order of the table went:

Me, Len, Rui, Neru, Dad, Mum, Mikuo, Oliver.

"To celebrate Rin's 18th birthday, I thought it would be a good idea for us to go around the table and say one thing we love about her." Dad suggested.

"No...that's okay." I murmured.

"Don't be silly, Rin, Kaito, you start us off." Mum told him.

"I love how much you make your mother and I proud." He said.

"I love how you've been my best friend for 11 years." Neru said.

"I love how I can randomly show up at your house and you don't care." Rui said.

"I love how you love me." Len said.

"I love...you for having this party..." Oliver murmured.

"I love how you're not afraid to be yourself." Mikuo said.

"Thanks..." I trailed off.

"I love how you're the perfect daughter." Mum said.

"Thanks, everyone, you're really sweet." I told them.

"Now...let's eat!" Dad announced.

"Finally!" Oliver said, digging into his cupcake.

Afterwards, Len and I went outside.

"I have to go; my mum said I can only stay here until 8. I can trust you around Hatsune, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

"Alright, I'll call you when I get home." He told me.

We kissed again and then he had to go home.

I went back inside the tent to find that everyone had left apart from Mikuo.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I said, sitting down.

"No problem, I wouldn't have missed it." He told me.

"Can you believe we're leaving school in a few days?!" I asked, raising my hands.

"It's still pretty unreal to me...we're pretty much adults now." He replied.

"I know! College is right around the corner!" I told him.

"Now THAT is what I'm excited about. Football, parties..." He trailed off.

"Girls..." I added on for him.

"Hey, you said it, not me." He told me.

**Rui's P.O.V.**

Me, Neru and Oliver were stood outside the tent listening to Mikuo and Rin's conversation.

"They so want each other." I said.

"Totally. It's obvious there's still something there between them." Neru agreed.

"I just wish he wasn't such an asshole...no offence to you, Hatsune Jr." I said to Oliver.

"Oh, none taken! You're just speaking the truth!" He smiled, munching another cupcake.

"You really love those cupcakes, don't you?" Neru asked him.

"Yeah! There are like 3 boxes of these in the kitchen. I'm gonna sneak some out in my pockets!" He replied, still eating.

"I like this kid..." I trailed off.

**THURSDAY**

**Neru's P.O.V.**

I saw Rin's mum planting seeds in the front garden when I went over to Rin's house to talk to her.

"Hi, Neru, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, Mrs. Kagane. Is Rin home yet?" I replied.

"Um...no, she's not home. We were supposed to go dress shopping right after school." She told me.

"School finished early today...I'm sure she'll be here soon. Can you tell her I stopped by?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll tell her." She replied.

**In Len's room...**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Me and Len were sat on his sofa talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you anything for your birthday, but I promise I will when I'm not grounded." He told me.

"Its fine, I understand." I said.

"Okay, what's wrong? You've been acting weird." He said, holding my hand.

"I was just thinking about college..." I trailed off.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Um...are you going?" I replied.

"Yeah...I kind of have no choice. Were you thinking about living in the dorms?" He said putting both of his hands on his legs.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't really thought about it." I said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can move in together. It would be cool to have our own place." He suggested.

"M-move in? Oh...I..." I murmured.

"OKAY. I can see that this is something you don't wanna do." He said.

"No, I do it's just...we're only 18 and I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Just think about it, okay?" He asked.

"I will. But I have to get going before my mum gets to the school." I replied, getting up and walking out of the door.

"Uh...love you too." He called after me.

**At school...**

As I was walking to school I saw Mum sat on a bench, waiting for me.

"So...Now you're back to lying again, Rin? Where were you? Sneaking off somewhere with Len?" She asked.

"I'm sorry..." I replied.

"Save it. Just get in the car." She told me.

**At the bus stop...**

**Rui's P.O.V.**

Momo and I were walking down the street when I saw that little bitch, Teto sat on a bench. We went over to her.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here." I said.

"Look, I'm just waiting for my bus. Leave me alone." She told me.

"Leave you alone? Ha! I told you the next time I see you, I'm kicking your ass." I said to her.

"I deleted the blog, so why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because you tried to ruin my cousin's reputation. So...should I beat her ass, Momo?" I said to her, cracking my knuckles.

"Yes...and you BETTER get her good." She told me.

"Girls...come on, please." Teto begged.

I cracked my knuckles again.

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**FINAL CHAPTER****  
****Graduation Day! They grow up so fast... :')****  
****Rin and her dad goes to buy her dress and they find that an unexpected person works at the shop. Rin starts to feel sad when she notices that no one really knows she exists. Len and Rin talk about their living situation. And two enemies settle their differences.**

**Bye!**


	11. Graduation

**Hope you guys don't hate me too much for making this the last chapter!**

**B.L: Here you go!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Thank you!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Graduation"**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Mum was sat at the desk reading a book in the study while I was sat at the table watching her.

"Are you seriously going to make me sit here for the rest of the night?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"This is so stupid..." I trailed off.

"You LYING to me is stupid." She said.

Just then, Dad walked into the room.

"There's my two favourite girls. I thought you two were going shopping?" He asked.

"Mum has me on time out..." I replied.

"Time out, Meiko?" He said to her.

"She deserved it, Kaito." She told him.

"Come on, Rin, I'll take you to go buy that dress." He said.

**At the dress shop...**

I was sat on a sofa with Dad in a black room with white fluorescent lights on the wall.

"Thanks for taking me here, Dad." I said.

"You're welcome, just one question...where's the clothes?" He asked.

"This is a modern place, Dad; they keep the dresses in the back." I replied.

"Oh...how strange." He murmured.

"And they only let the most fashionable and prettiest people work here." I explained.

Then Lola walked into the room! She was wearing a black dress to match the shop.

"Sorry about the wait, can I help you?" She asked.

"My daughter is looking for a graduation dress." Dad replied.

"Graduation? Mine's in two days! When's yours?" She said to me.

"We go to the same school...I'm actually in one of your classes." I told her.

"I've never seen you around...anyway; did you have a particular dress in mind?" She asked.

"Yes, the red strapless one, I saw it on the website." I replied.

"That's a beautiful dress but it's for someone with...a bigger...chest. How about I grab some dresses from the back that will work with your body type." She suggested.

"How about no. Let's leave, Dad." I said.

**At home...**

I sat on my bed hugging my legs.

"Rin, can I come in?" I heard Mum ask from behind the door.

"No..." I replied.

"Well...can you at least tell me what's wrong?" She said to me.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I asked.

"You are normal, honey, what are you talking about?" She replied.

"I'm invisible...no one knows I exist and when they do all they see is a loser. It's sad that school is ending and people are just now starting to realize I exist." I said.

"That's not true, Rin." She told me.

"It is, Mum..." I trailed off.

"I'm coming in." She said.

I sat on the floor just as Mum opened the door.

I had one leg up and had my arm resting on it while my hand was on my cheek.

"Did you know guys used to flirt with me as a joke? I was a JOKE, Mum. I should be happy that I have a good guy like Len but sometimes I don't feel good enough. Look at him and look at me..." I sighed.

"Rin..." Mum trailed off.

"It's like I'm the joke all over again." I frowned.

**Kaito and Meiko's room...**

**Meiko's P.O.V.**

Kaito and I were lay on top of the duvet reading.

"You know Rin's low self esteem is all your fault, right?" I asked.

"And how is that MY fault?" He replied.

"Depression comes from your side of the family." I said smugly.

"She's sad because she doesn't think she's good enough for Len. If I remember correctly, you're the one who set them up." He said.

"So this is my fault?" I asked.

"It's no one's fault." He replied.

**In the kitchen...**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I sat at the kitchen counter eating cereal when Mum came into the room.

"Looks like someone's feeling a lot better today." She said.

"Yup!" I said, having another spoonful.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked.

"Nope. I actually have to get going to Graduation practice." I replied.

"Alright, well have fun." She told me.

**Outside school...**

I walked over to Neru who was waiting for me outside school after practice.

"Neru...tomorrow we're going to have graduated from Secondary school!" I said.

"I know! I'm so nervous!" She told me.

"The only thing we should be nervous about is COLLEGE." I said to her.

"Ah, the hot college boys!" She smiled.

Just then Oliver walked over to us.

"Hot college boys? I'll never have a chance!" He said.

"What are you doing here? School is pretty much over for you." Neru said, turning round.

"I'm here to see you, sexy!" He smiled, putting a hand on his hip.

"No, seriously." She said.

"I think he's being serious." I told her.

"I'm kidding. I was looking for my brother." He explained.

"Hmm...I actually haven't seen Mikuo all day." I said to him.

"Guys! Over here!"

We turned round and saw Mikuo hiding under a table.

"What the..." I trailed off.

"I've been hiding from Lola...she's trying to get me to go shopping with her." He explained.

"So you're ditching her? Wow, you're such a great boyfriend!" I said sarcastically.

"She is kind of annoying...I've been avoiding her all week." Neru admitted.

"She talks too much...like, dude, no one wants to hear about what you ate for lunch." Oliver said.

Just then Mikuo crawled out from under the table and we saw Teto walk past with a big black plaster on her nose and her eyes were all puffy.

"Whoah! What happened to your face! Is your nose broken?!" Mikuo asked.

"What! No! I just got a nose job...early graduation present." She replied.

"Did you get your eyes done too? 'Cause they're all swollen. Ouch!" Neru frowned.

"No! It's just side effects from the medicine." She explained.

"Uh, can I chime in? Looks like you got the crap beat out of you." Oliver told her.

"I'm fine you guys." She said to us.

"Well would ya look at the time?! Looks like I better go!" I said.

**Len's dining room...**

Len and I were sat across from each other at his very long glass table.

"Is there a reason why we're sitting so far away from each other?" I asked.

"Well this is how it's going to be at dinner when we move in together." He replied.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about that...I think I'm just going to stay in a dorm." I murmured.

"Oh okay, that's fine." He said.

"I hope you're not mad. I mean, I'll still come visit you at your place." I told him.

"Yup, sounds good." He said to me.

"Okay, you're totally mad at me." I said.

"I'm not mad, I'm just glad you finally made up your mind and told me." He explained.

"Okay...well guess what." I said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." I replied.

"You're cute...come over here." He told me.

I walked over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him.

**Len's room...**

I lay on Len's bed while he was putting on his belt.

"Are you coming to my graduation?" I asked.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't miss it." He replied, did I mention he was shirtless again?

"Are you inviting me to yours?" I said to him.

"I would if I was having one. My diploma will be here in the mail next week. Are you excited?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous...what if I trip?" I replied.

"If you trip I'll just stand up and start a slow clap." He reassured me.

"Awh, how sweet of you..." I laughed.

"Don't worry, babe, I got you!" He said.

**GRADUATION DAY**

I walked into my old Chemistry classroom and found Mikuo slumped over his old desk wearing a black baseball cap sideward's as oppose to the normal graduation caps we got. I'd rather us just be in our normal clothes but you know.

"Hey...mind if I sit?" I asked.

"No, grab a seat." He replied.

I walked over to him and pulled out a stool.

"Where's your cap?" I said to him.

"The whole football team decided to wear these caps instead." He told me.

"That's...so stupid." I murmured.

"Yeah, I wasn't really on board with it. You know, Rin, I'm gonna miss you." He said.

"Mikuo...we're going to the same school." I scowled.

"Oh yeah!" He smiled.

"Oh boy...come on, let's go fucking graduate!" I said, clasping my hands together.

**Outside school...**

After graduation everyone went outside school with me to take pictures.

Dad was taking a picture of me, Neru and Rui.

Neru and I were hugging and Rui was hugging me from behind.

Rui was wearing a dress that had a blue torso and a black skirt with black high heels, her graduation is tomorrow.

"Alright, girls, 1...2...3!" Dad said and took the picture.

"You girls look so beautiful!" Mum smiled, she was wearing a black dress with a hot pink belt.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was watching Rin have her picture taken when Mikuo came over and stood next to me.

"It's been a long year..." He trailed off.

"You're telling me." I said.

"Look, I don't want any bad blood between us; we're adults so let's start acting like it. We're cool?" He asked, holding out a fist.

"..."

"Come on, dude, I'm trying to be a good guy." He said, smiling awkwardly.

"We're cool, Hatsune." I said, pounding his fist.

"Boys! Come take a picture with Rin!" Mrs. Kagane called.

**Rui's P.O.V.**

The boys were just walking over when we saw Teto walk down the school steps, she was about to walk past us but she froze when she saw me.

"Teto! Haaaaay, gurrrrrl!" I smiled.

Teto just stood there staring at me.

"Can you believe she got a nose job?!" Neru asked.

"Nose job my ass." I replied.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Len and I were posing for our picture. My back hand was on Len's hip and my front hand was on my waist while Len's front hand was keeping my hand on my waist and his back hand was on my shoulder.

"Alright you two...let's keep this picture family friendly." Dad told us and snapped the picture.

**At home...**

Dad had finished hanging up my diploma in the study and now Mum and I were admiring it.

"We're so proud, Rin." Dad told me.

"Yes, you're all grown up now and..." Mum said, beginning to cry.

"Please don't cry." I told her.

"Rin, can I borrow you for a minute?" Len asked.

**In my room...**

"So...we're pretty much on our own now. Like independent...for real." He said.

"I know, it's kind of scary, but I'm ready. I'm ready to be on my own for once." I told him.

"I think I'm ready too..." He trailed off.

"I'm ready to spend every day with you." I said.

**2 months later...**

I stood in my practically empty room. All that remained was my bed, my desk with my laptop and mine and Len's photo booth pictures that were hung on my wall.

"Ready to go?" Len asked, coming into my room.

"Yeah...just give me a second." I replied.

"Alright, don't forget to bring that picture of us." He said, looking at it.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'd forget that?" I asked and kissed him.

"I'll be out there in five minutes." I smiled.

He walked out of the room and I looked at my laptop. It was just sitting there.

I walked over to the desk and sat down. I opened the laptop.

**I'm starting over. This time I don't care if people know it's me. I made this blog to let out all of the emotions I've been keeping bottled up inside and I'm not going to stop writing in it. I start college in a few days and you guys already know shit's gonna go down. Oh and by the way, I'm keeping the name 'Orange Lover.'. I like it...it's catchy.**

**Until the sequel...**

**Orange Lover.**

**Thank you to Draconer for following and favouriting the story!**

**So the sequel will be coming in two weeks time. Yay! Also, because it's a Monday and I usually post a chapter on Tuesdays, I'm posting a one shot story about what happened to Rui so make sure you read it!**

**Thank you for making this story such a huge success and I hope that 'Orange Lover: College Life' is just as good!**

**Bye!**


	12. Orange Lover: College Life Preview

**Orange Lover: College Life Preview!**

**So our new story is gonna kick off with a two part chapter! I'm also gonna start putting links to songs that fit the situation of the chapter at the time into the story, so you can click on those if you want!**

**Rin is in college and things are already getting intense! Rin gets invited to a party, but Rui rains on her parade when she asks Rin for some help. Rin's new roommate has a crush on Mikuo...but it seems like all the other females in school do as well. And you find out what was on that video that got Len kicked out of school!**

**I hope you're excited! Bye!**


End file.
